Third Time's a Charm
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis broke up from their high school relationship and are now in their freshman year of college. What happens when the two girls run into each other during spring break at the beach and they haven't necessarily gotten over each other? Sequel to Second Chances.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

This is a continuation of _Second Chances_ which is a sequel of _Club Walls and Bathroom Stalls._ So in a sense, it's the sequel, to the sequel, haha.

You can read it without reading each story if you would like, but it would probably make more sense if you have read _Club Walls and Bathroom Stalls_ and also _Second Chances._

Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed/followed/favorited me and my stories. I can't say enough how much I enjoy reading your messages and reviews. For you to take the time out of your day to read and comment is so nice, so thank you!

I know not every question is answered at first like how (or why) they broke up, but it will of course be explained!

I hope you guys like it. Thank you, again :)

#######

"This hotel is amazing," Emily Fields chimed, walking into her hotel room for the next five days. The room was indeed amazing. It was rather large with a full kitchen, a living room with a giant flatscreen TV with a gaming system and surround-sound, and its own private balcony with an outside room that housed a small pool and hot-tub.

The hotel room had four bedrooms, each on the corners of the room. All four rooms had king sized beds, flat screen TVs, and a full master bathroom. The hotel room was more than perfect, and considering it was a five-star hotel, it should have been nothing less.

"Dude, your dad is the man for owning hotels in Florida," Austin Winters, Emily's best friend, called out to the guy walking in the door behind of him. "I know," Carter Daniels replied, grinning from ear to ear. Victoria Jacobs walked in behind of Carter, "CD, I cannot believe your dad got us this room for free!"

Emily walked in her assigned room and placed her bags on the soft white carpet. Her rich brown eyes scanned the room as she squealed and jumped on the bed king sized bed. The sheets were also white and very soft. They even smelt good, like they had just come out of the washer.

It had been a long day spent traveling on planes and in cars and Emily was thrilled to finally be in her hotel room in Pensacola Beach. It was spring break and the brunette and all of her friends had been stoked to fly down to Florida and get away from school for a full week.

Emily loved UCLA and she loved Los Angeles and all it had to offer, but she was ready to take a break from her studies and do nothing but focus on her bathing suit choice of the day, how many beers she was about to digest, and what girl she was going to bring back to her hotel room.

"Em! Come on! We're taking a shot!"

Emily groaned, "it's 10:45 and we just got here. Can't we just call it a night?" Victoria walked through Emily's door, "come on, Em. Don't you want to go explore tonight?" Emily propped her head up on her hand, "yes, I do.. the back of my eyelids."

Victoria laughed and grabbed Emily's hand, "come on." Emily let out another groan as she allowed Victoria to pull her through the hotel room to the kitchen. When the two girls got there, Austin handed them both a shot glass filled with dark liquor, "to us having a wonderful spring break here at this beautiful beach with our beautiful best friends!"

Emily playfully rolled her eyes and smiled as she clinked her small glass with her three other friends. The brunette took the liquid back, it sliding down and burning her throat. Emily put the empty shot glass down on the marble counter and grabbed her phone out of her back pocket.

She had a few texts from a few girls that texted her saying that they missed her and she better had not hook up with anyone else while being away during spring break. Emily silently laughed in her head, _right._

#######

"Fuck, Alison."

Alison DiLaurentis fell back against the bed, her naked body exhausted from what it just went through. She felt a strong hand wrap around her waist. "You are so perfect," the deep voice mumbled, sounding just as out of breath and tired as she was.

Alison turned to face the guy she just climbed off of, "well that was a pretty good start off to spring break." The guy chuckled, "any time with you is a good time." He brought his lips to hers and Alison pulled back after a second.

The guy looked at Alison with a bit of confusion, "is everything okay?" Alison leaned over the hotel bed and grabbed the Vodka bottle sitting on the counter and took a big swig, "yep, everything is fine."

The blonde licked her lips and sat up, "I'm going make to my room now." The guy frowned, "you're not staying the night?" Alison climbed out of the bed and bent down to throw on her clothes that were just peeled off of her body not even thirty minutes ago, "I need to go back to my room. My friend is waiting on me."

The guy sat up, "Alison, you're drunk. Are you sure you don't want to just sleep it off here? I can cook you breakfast in the morning, just like how you like." The blonde slipped on her heels and grabbed her purse, "I'm just walking in the same hotel, I'm fine."

Alison brushed off her dress and ran her hands through her hair, trying to make sure she didn't have that "just fucked" look. Especially while she was drunk. "Okay.." the guy in the bed replied, sounding disappointed.

"Lorenzo, don't," Alison stated. She could hear the upset tone in his voice and she didn't want to deal with that tonight. Lorenzo brought his dark eyes back up to Alison's, "I just don't understand you sometimes. Half the time you act like I mean something, and the other half, it's just like you're not even here. You're here but your mind is somewhere else."

Alison sighed, "we'll talk about it later."

"It's always later with you, Alison," Lorenzo replied.

Alison grabbed the Vodka bottle and looked at Lorenzo, her blue eyes glossy from the liquor, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

The blonde's voice was raspy and seductive, and no one could say no to that. Lorenzo nodded, "alright. Text me when you get back safely to your room. Pensacola has crazy college kids around spring break." Alison blew a kiss and winked before stumbling out of Lorenzo's hotel room.

Alison had been doing this frequently the past few weeks. She'd get drunk and call Lorenzo so she could get him to come over and she would seduce him to bed and end up having sex with him. But after the sex, she would just drunkenly leave even though he always asked her to stay.

Alison didn't exactly know what it what, or why she was doing it, but it was almost as if she needed to be drunk while having sex with him. It would help her get what she wanted by getting her fix and get through the process of that faster.

The blonde made her way back up the elevator to her room and slid her key in to open the door. Alison stumbled through the door to find Cece leaning against the kitchen counter, looking back at her.

Alison took another sip of her Vodka bottle and slowly put it down on the counter, knowing that that was probably going to be her last sip for the night. "Alison?! Seriously?! It's our first night here and you're already piss drunk?"

Cece walked towards Alison and wrapped one arm around her waist, supporting Alison's drunken body, "come on. Let's get you to your room. And please try not to throw up on the carpet. This hotel room is worth more than some people's yearly salaries."

Alison allowed Cece to help her walk to the bathroom. Cece was getting too used to taking care of a intoxicated Alison. Even though Cece understood why Alison was getting wasted some nights, Cece didn't like it. She didn't like seeing Alison so venerable.

Cece did the normal routine she had been going through with Alison the past few weeks. She ran a shower, got Alison undressed and washed, and finally prepared for bed.

Cece pulled back the silk covers for Alison, helping her to slid under the sheets. Alison squirmed under the silk, getting comfortable and settled into bed.

"I hate that you do this to yourself, Ali," Cece softly commented, running her fingers through Alison's damp hair.

"I just miss her, C," the younger blonde replied, her voice shaky and slurred. Alison didn't even look up at Cece. Her eyes stayed low and focused on the bed sheets in front of her.

Cece sighed, "I know, Ali. I know." The older blonde leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of Alison's damp head, "try to get some sleep, okay? We'll talk about this in the morning."

Alison nodded slowly and Cece cut off the lamp in Alison's room, leaving her to fall asleep.

#######

Emily sat at the bar with a girl named Leah that she had just met ten minutes ago while accidentally bumping into her while they were walking past each other on the dance floor.

The contact made Leah spill her drink all over her own shirt and Emily felt bad, so she offered to at least buy her another.

"So you're seriously a lesbian? Like you're not kidding?" Leah asked, fascinated. Emily laughed and nodded, "yes indeed, a lesbian in a flesh. Watch out, it's rare." Leah retuned a laugh, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just so surprised. You're so…"

Leah stopped, trying to pick her words carefully. Emily slipped another laugh, "go ahead, say it. I'm 'too pretty' to be a lesbian, right?"

Leah hung her head in shame, "that's what I was going to say, but that would imply that lesbians are not pretty and that in fact not true." Emily smiled and took another sip of her drink, "well thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

Leah shifted in her seat, "you know, I've made out with a girl before." Emily chuckled and coughed on her drink, "is that so?"

Leah flipped back her dirty blonde hair, "it's true. I even gave her a bit of tongue."

Emily bellowed a laugh, "well aren't you just a little badass? You might be more lesbian than I am." Leah's hazel eyes shined, "you never know."

Emily's lips curved into a smirk and Leah couldn't hold back her mischievous smirk as well. Emily was a pro at girls. She knew exactly what they liked, what they liked to hear, and how they liked to be treated.

In the past the brunette was completely against flirting with any straight girl, but after her previous break up, Emily rebounded off of anything she could get her hands on, and there were _a lot_ of straight girls who had fantasies of Emily.

Emily told herself countless times that she still wasn't rebounding. That she was just back to her ways of not caring and once again holding the infamous title of "Player Emily" that her friends had dabbed her with back in high school, but Emily knew in the back of her head, every girl she flirted with or kissed or touched was just another hope and wish that it would be the girl to help her forget about a certain blonde in particular.

Emily felt Leah's hand grab hers and pull her off of the stool at the bar and across the club. Leah led Emily through the swarms of drunken college students who were here for the same reason as she was.

Leah tugged Emily inside of a bathroom and pushed her into a stall. Leah quickly pressed her lips against Emily's and Emily instinctively put her hands on Leah's waist. Leah wrapped her arms around of Emily's neck and pressed her body closer against Emily's.

The brunette moved her lips against Leah's, tasting the alcohol on her lips. Leah brought her mouth up to Emily's ear, "I've always wanted to hook up in a bathroom stall."

Emily instantly pulled off of Leah, unable to keep going.

Leah looked at Emily with a puzzled expression, "what's wrong?"

Emily shook her head, "nothing, I just need to go." Emily opened the bathroom stall and quickly walked out, Leah following behind of her.

"Emily?! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Leah asked, her voice full of confusion. Emily turned to face Leah, "it's not you, I just really need to go. I uh, I forgot I was supposed to meet my friends a few minutes ago back at my hotel."

Leah crossed her arms and sighed. Emily could tell that Leah was upset and even sad that Emily had stopped their very brief encounter. The brunette did start to feel a bit of sympathy for the dirty blonde. Emily didn't want to hurt her feelings, even though she didn't usually care about most girls, Leah seemed pretty cool to Emily.

Emily leaned to Leah's ear and softly grabbed her hand, "you're a great kisser, I promise, it's not you." When Emily leaned back she saw Leah smiling, her eyes beaming. Emily knew that look all too well. It was a look that girls had given the brunette when they were really starting to fall for her. Emily felt a rush of guilt flood through her. She had no intentions on actually being anything with Leah. Leah was just yet another girl caught up in the charm of Player Emily.

"I have to go," Emily stated. Leah's smile faded again, "call me?" Emily knew she couldn't led this girl on. Leah really did seem like a good girl. "I'm afraid that's not a good idea," Emily replied, "I'm sorry, but I really need to leave."

Before Leah could respond, Emily turned and walked away. This time Leah didn't follow her and Emily was glad. She needed to not only get away from Leah, but from the bathroom stall because being locked back in that small, crowded environment made Emily feel uneasy as the thoughts of a pair of icy blue eyes, soft blonde curls, and the sexiest moans she had ever heard haunted her heart and mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison walked out of her hotel bedroom and into the kitchen to find her best friend sitting at the far too expensive kitchen counter. Cece was drinking a cup of coffee and a large platter of a variety breakfast foods sat in front of her on the counter.

The scent filled up the hotel kitchen and Alison's empty stomach growled. "Good morning," Cece stated, looking up from her phone. Alison plopped down on the stool beside Cece at the counter, "morning."

Alison grabbed a glass plate and started picking food off of the breakfast platter. Cece took a sip of her coffee, watching the younger blonde closely.

Alison poured herself some water into a cup from a pitcher and looked over at her friend, "what, C? I know you want to say something."

Cece sat her coffee cup down, "I just don't understand, Ali. You can't keep getting drunk and calling Lorenzo and fucking him like he's just some kind of toy you want to play with when you're bored and put away when you're done."

Alison sighed as she sat the water pitcher down, "that's not your business."

"It is my business when you come to me crying after," Cece replied.

Alison brought her eyes back down to her plate and took a bite of her turkey bacon.

"Look, Ali, I know you miss Emily, but—,"

Alison cut her now blazing blue eyes back up at Cece, "don't go there."

Cece rolled her eyes and stood up from the counter, grabbing her coffee cup, "Alison, you have to talk about her at some point. Stop being a pansy. I know that there are still very strong feelings there. That's why I don't think you should keep seeing Lorenzo."

Cece made her way back around the kitchen counter and over to the sink, putting her mug in it.

"At first I thought seeing Lorenzo wouldn't be such a bad idea. I thought maybe he'd distract you from Emily and maybe he'd even help you get over her. But all it's done is make you drink more to hide your feelings. You're not as good at doing that as you used to be."

Alison played with her fork across of her plate. Hearing Emily's name made her stomach turn. "Lorenzo is my boyfriend. I can call him or fuck him whenever I want to," Alison cooly replied. Cece sighed, "that's not the point, Ali."

Alison placed her fork on her plate, "well, Cece it is to me. I don't want to talk about her. I'm fine. I like Lorenzo now."

"But last night you said you missed—,"

"I was drunk," Alison quickly cut off.

Cece knew that this argument with Alison wasn't going to go anywhere. It never did. It hadn't for the past few months. Alison was just as stubborn now as she was ever.

Cece gave up the conversation and tried to direct it in a lighter path. It was spring break after all and they should be having fun while they were at this beautiful beach filled with beautiful people.

"Do you want to go down to the beach early today? It's probably going to be packed," Cece asked, checking the time on her phone.

Alison took a bite out of bagel, seeming more relaxed now that the conversation from a few seconds ago was over, "yeah, that sounds fun. We can go after I finish breakfast?"

Cece started typing away on her phone to get their group of friends together, "yeah, I'll go start getting ready now."

Cece walked out of the kitchen, leaving Alison alone. The blonde picked up her phone and called Lorenzo.

"Hey, we're going to the beach in a few. Meet us in the lobby in about twenty minutes."

#######

Emily, Austin, Carter, and Victoria finished unpacking their luggage that they had brought to the beach. The group had a tent, two coolers filled with waters and beer, a radio, beach chairs, and two bags packed with snacks for the day at the beach.

Emily took off her tank top and jean shorts to strip down to her bathing suit. Emily was _hot_. And Emily knew it. Swimming had done her body wonders over the past few years.

The brunette sat down beside of Austin and he handed Emily her first beer of the day, "ready for our first day of spring break?"

Emily popped the lid on the can, "you bet."

The brunette pulled her black Ray Bans out of her bag and slid them on her face. It was a sunny, bright, beautiful, hot day in Pensacola Beach, Florida. Emily's eyes scanned the crowd. There were so many college students on the beach. And _so_ many hot college girls on the beach as well.

"What eye candy do you see?" Austin asked, sipping on his beer, laid back in his chair under the tent. Carter and Victoria went walking on the beach to see the crowd, leaving Emily and Austin alone. Emily didn't mind being alone with Austin at all.

Austin had become Emily's best friend at UCLA this past year. The two just clicked. Austin never once tried to make moves on Emily. He was just a normal guy friend to her and loved her and protected her like she was his sister. And Emily did the same.

Emily and Austin knew just about everything about each other. From their childhood memories, to ex's and every past year hook-ups, to each others real feelings and thoughts about life and love.

The two could have appeared to be the hottest couple on the planet. Austin stood about 6'2, his dirty blonde shaggy hair swept messily over his face, and his piercing light brown eyes sucked you in. It also didn't help that he had an amazing body and a bright smile.

And Emily on the other hand was practically a bronzed goddess. Her long dark hair falling perfectly over her tan skin.

They looked like the poster couple for hot college couples. But that was far from the case. The two were just best friends, and nothing more or less than that.

"Just looking," Emily replied, keeping her eyes scanning in front of her.

"Well if you find one, let me know. Odds are she's straight and I have the bigger chance," Austin grinned. Emily playfully rolled her brown eyes, "oh whatever. We both know I don't need to do much to change that."

Austin looked at Emily, "oh heck no, Em. Don't you go stealing my girls again!"

Emily chuckled and took another sip of her drink, "sorry, every girl here is fair game, Aus."

Austin nodded, "fine. I'll remember that when you have a babe on your arm that I want."

Emily shrugged, "you can have any girl I have after I'm done with her." Austin laughed, "you're a savage, Emily Fields."

Emily laughed along with him, "catching feelings is something I never have to worry about."

#######

Alison laid in the sun on her towel, tanning beside of Cece.

"This is the life, I never want to go back to school again," Alison stated.

Alison and Cece had both been getting attention since the two had stepped foot on the beach this morning. Lorenzo had to eye a few guys and place his hand on Alison more than four times already to make other guys back off and understand that Alison was not a single lady.

"Let's not go back, ever. Let's just run away to an island," Cece replied.

Alison smiled, "that sounds perfect."

"Don't forget about me," Lorenzo added.

Cece rolled her eyes, "sorry, no boys invited."

Lorenzo playfully hit Cece and Alison laughed.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Alison asked, looking over at the older, blonde version of herself. "We are definitely going out to the club tonight. It's going to be so live because it's the first official night," Cece replied.

Alison's smile stayed on her face. She was excited to go out again. She had just bought new dresses and heels just for this spring break trip, and she couldn't wait to get dolled up to go out with her best friend.

"I definitely already know what I'm wearing," Alison smirked. Lorenzo looked over at Alison, "hopefully a full body suit. I'm already tired of all of these guys looking at you."

Cece barked a laugh, "oh come on, Lorenzo. Ali's hot and young. Of course she's going to attract guys her own age. You're just a jealous, old, grandpa."

Lorenzo whipped his eyes to Cece, "for one, ouch, that was offensive, and two, you're older than she is too!"

Cece flipped her blonde hair, "only by three years. I'm a senior and she's a freshman. You are two years graduated, oldie."

Lorenzo opened his mouth to say something but Alison cut him off, "guys, chill. You're both ancient." Lorenzo moved closer to Alison and placed hand on her leg, "you don't treat me like I'm ancient when you're—,"

Alison cut her eyes to Lorenzo, stopping him from finishing his dirty sentence. A smile wiped across of his lips and Alison rolled her eyes.

"Let's go in the water," Lorenzo laughed, changing the subject of conversation. Alison shook her head, "no, let's just tan."

"Do I look like I need a tan to you?" Lorenzo chuckled, "come on, babe."

Lorenzo stood up and bent down to pick Alison up.

"No! Lorenzo! Put me down!"

Alison couldn't help but laugh as Lorenzo threw her over his shoulder. Though she didn't want to be moved, this was the side of Lorenzo that she liked. She like his playful manner. It reminded Alison of her ex from her last relationship.

Alison felt her heart flutter at the thought of her ex. Her very beautiful, long haired, tan ex. Lorenzo had some physical qualities of her ex, but Alison knew that _she_ could never be compared to anyone else. Her physical qualities were untouchable and no one would ever be was beautiful to Alison.

Alison's thoughts were disrupted when Lorenzo put Alison's legs in the ocean, splashing her in the water.

Lorenzo would do just fine for now.

#######

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Emily downed the last bit of her beer and tossed the empty can up, throwing her hands up in the air, her lips turned up in a curve.

"Emily Fields, you are such a goddess. Why do you have to be gay?" Austin asked, his eyes twinkling with playfulness. Emily patted him on the shoulder, "sorry, Aus." Emily adjusted her bathing suit top, retying the string around her back. She smelt like beer, salt water, and sunscreen.

Two girls who had taken interest in the chug fest going on behind of them looked over at the brunette. One was blonde wearing a black bikini that barely had enough cloth to cover anything up, and the other was a light haired brunette in a red bikini, almost as revealing as the blonde's.

"Wait, you're gay?" the blonde asked, her voice heavily influenced by a drunken slur. Emily turned her head to face the girls. Emily's chocolate eyes raked over the two girls bodies. They both were very attractive, and Emily's eyes were very appreciative of that. _Thank God for Ray Ban sunglasses._

"Yeah," Emily replied, placing her arms back to her sides, "I am."

The two girls glanced at each other and grinned. "You are seriously the hottest lesbian I have ever met! I would have never guessed you were lesbo," the brunette gushed. Emily smiled, the alcohol in her system about to make her throw out her typical flirtatious personality.

But before Emily could open her mouth, Austin put his arm around Emily's neck, "ladies, ladies. This is not ordinary lesbian. This is Emily Fields, AKA, Miss I'm Going To Turn You Gay."

The two girls laughed and Emily softly shoved Austin, "shut up." Austin turned towards the two girls, "it's true. I've seen her turn out many straight girls without even trying, ladies. Be careful."

The blonde took a step forward and eyed Emily, "would it be weird if I asked her to make out with me?"

"Yes," Emily replied, pausing for a moment. The blonde frowned, looking disappointed. "But it is my first day of my college spring break, so why not?" The girl smiled seductively and Emily stuck out her hands to grab onto the girl's hips, pulling her against Emily's tall, tone body. The blonde wrapped her arms around Emily and crashed their lips together.

Austin and Emily's friends all started to cheer loudly, causing a scene and gathering more attention from drunken college students that filled up the beach. Other people started to cheer on Emily and the random blonde who Emily was starting to get to know on a every personal level.

Emily pulled herself off of the girl, and a cocky smile wiped across of her lips. The blonde whispered in Emily's ear, giving Emily her hotel name and room number, kissing Emily on the ear lobe again before turning to walk away.

Austin handed Emily a beer and gave her a high-five, "seriously, why haven't I had a hot lesbian best friend before?! You're going to pull more girls than all of us guys this week!" Emily popped the lid on her beer and took a sip, "you're probably right."

The brunette's smile quietly vanished and she nearly choked on her drink at the view in front of her. Austin noticed Emily's sudden change in demeanor, "whoa, Em, what's wrong?"

Emily dropped her beer can in the sand, not bothering to bend down and pick it up.

Austin put his beer down and took a step over to Emily, "Em? Talk to me, what is it? Are you feeling sick?" Emily shook her head and kept her eyes focused ahead of her. Austin put his hand on Emily's shoulder, "Emily, breathe and look at me. What's wrong?" Emily broke her glare and looked up at Austin. The dirty blonde, shaggy haired boy could see in Emily's eyes that something was wrong with his best friend.

Emily flicked her eyes back to a blonde with lose curly hair and a strapless hot pink bikini that fit her body perfectly, showing off her abs that were not there just a bit over a year and a half ago.

Though the blonde had always had a great body, Emily could see that she had been working out. It showed in abs, tone legs, and even her round butt. And God Emily could tell she had been doing squats.

Emily's mouth went dry. Along with a new toned body that the blonde got, she also got a new toned boy toy. Emily could feel her stomach turn and a hole burning in her heart.

Out of all the beaches in the world…how. How did Emily end up in the exact same spot as _her._

The one girl who had come into Emily's world and made her fall in love like she had never before. The one girl that Emily still dreamed about and thought of even when Emily was under another girl. The one girl Emily knew she would probably always have feelings for and that she hated her for it.

"That's Alison," Emily barely choked out. Austin's light brown golden eyes followed Emily's stare over to a blonde who was draped over a tan guy. He was a bit darker than Emily, but not by much.

"Alison? As in _the_ Alison?" Austin asked, already feeling as if he knew the answer. Emily didn't reply, she just nodded.

Austin let out a sigh, "oh God." Emily felt her head spin, and this wasn't because of the alcohol. _Oh God is right._

 _#######_

Alison bent down to put on her jean shorts.

"So we'll meet back up with you later night," Alison said, looking up at Lorenzo.

Lorenzo nodded and picked up his towel and beach chair, "you've got it."

Alison kept her tank top off, throwing it in her bag. Cece said her goodbye's to her friends and walked up to Alison, "ready to go?"

Alison nodded and picked up her beach chair, tossing the strap on it over her shoulder.

Lorenzo leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alison's lips, "I will see you in a few hours. Try not to run off with a younger guy." Alison playfully smiled, "I'll try my best." Lorenzo walked the opposite direction of Alison. He was going with his friends to get dinner before going out tonight.

Cece and Alison started walking and Cece laughed. Alison looked over at Cece, "what is it now?"

"When are you going to dump him?"

Alison crinkled her nose, "what?"

Cece kept her face forward as she kept walking, "we both know that you aren't into this. Why don't you just dump him so we can find you someone you actually want to—,"

Cece stopped when she bumped into Alison, who had stopped walking.

Cece looked at the young blonde, "Ali? What in the world?"

Alison's face was straight and her eyes were wide. All of the tan color and red sunburn on her face had seemed to vanish as her skin went pale.

"Alison?" Cece restated.

Cece followed Alison's eyes to see a _very_ familiar tan brunette standing a few feet away. She had one arm slung over a dirty blonde, very attractive guy that Alison didn't recognize, and another arm slung over a very attractive mixed girl who was just as unfamiliar to Alison.

Who were _they_? Was that her _girlfriend_?

"Holy fucking shit," Cece stated, her voice filled with disbelief, "Americano."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily threw another shot back, feeling the liquid burn down her throat. The club was insanely popular tonight. There were college students everywhere. The music bounced through the club, vibrating off of the walls, and blue and green lights flickered through the room.

"What number are you on?" Austin asked, placing a soft hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Three," Emily replied, setting the small shot glass down on the bar counter.

Austin shifted his weight in his stance and titled his head. His shaggy dirty blonde hair flipped a bit to the side, "Em, I don't think you should try to drink this away. I thought you were past that last semester."

Emily ran her hand through her long dark hair, "yeah, well, that was before I saw _her_ again for the first time in months." Austin gave Emily a sympathetic look. He knew that his best friend was hurting. The second he saw Emily's face when she saw Alison, Austin prepared himself for the next few rough hours of angry and sad emotions.

"Don't look at me like that," Emily stated, her voice low. Austin put his arm around Emily's neck and stepped closer. Emily could smell his Calvin Klein cologne. It was relaxing to the brunette and it made her feel like she was in a safe place, "I just want you to have fun. I don't want you to go back to how things were last semester."

Austin's golden eyes shined with concern, "drinking the pain away and finding yourself under any girl who you find even the slightest bit attractive to get over her isn't going to help you, it's going to set you back."

Emily broke her gaze with Austin and looked at the bartender and ordered two more shots.

She turned back to Austin and readjusted herself, "I am not drinking to get over her. I am drinking because it is spring break and I'm here to have a good time."

The bartender brought Emily two small shot glasses filled with a light liquid. Emily grabbed the two glasses and handed one to Austin.

"Here is to a great first night," Emily said, raising her shot glass.

Austin threw Emily a not so convinced smile, but a smile nonetheless, and softly nudged his glass to hers, "cheers."

The two lifted their drinks to their lips and took back the shot in one smooth gulp. Austin grabbed the empty shot glass from Emily and placed his and hers on the bar counter, "no more drinks for a while. You need to take a break. Let's go mingle."

Austin reached down and grabbed Emily's hand, leading her through the crowd.

Tonight Emily _knew_ she looked hot. She wore a very fitted black, short dress that exposed her back, arms, legs, and a small, teasing portion of her abs. Her long dark hair fell in very soft waves over her shoulders and she wore black heels that advertised her legs accordingly.

Emily followed Austin, hand-in-hand, throughout the crowd, smirking at every attractive girl who looked back at her. The alcohol was starting to buzz throughout her body.

Emily was eye candy to just about everyone in the club. It didn't matter if it was girls or boys, she was a sight to look at, and most people couldn't help but to stare.

Austin sat Emily down at a table booth where the rest of their friends were seated, drinking out of their glasses filled with Champagne. Carter had more than likely ordered the bottle. He was a high class, high end type of guy. Becoming best friends with a rich kid definitely had its perks.

"Damn, Em! You look so hot!" Victoria shouted over the music, reaching out for Emily. Emily returned a smile to Victoria and slid in the booth to sit because of her. Emily wrapped one arm around Victoria's waist, "you don't look so bad yourself."

Emily and Victoria had built a strong friendship over the past few months, meeting through Austin last semester just two weeks after they all moved in at UCLA. At first, Emily wanted to hook up with Victoria, quickly noticing how beautiful the girl was.

Victoria was of a white and black biracial mix and she was completely stunning. She was a bit lighter than Emily and her dark hair was naturally curly, but she had it straightened out for tonight. Victoria curved in all of the right places and guys drooled over her. Emily even drooled over her herself before she became friends with her.

After Emily actually got close to Victoria, she started looking at her more as a best friend rather than just a girl half of the male population at UCLA wanted to hook up with. Emily started to get to know Victoria's personality and found such a great friend in her.

Emily and Victoria had clicked so well because the two girls understood each other. The girls first bonded drunkenly over their emotions at a party one September night. Victoria herself was a heartbreaker, fearing commitment after her high school sweetheart broke her heart in her senior year of high school.

Victoria knew about Alison and Emily knew about Victoria's ex. Since finding out about each others heartbreak, both girls had always tried to find each other the "perfect" significant other. But both had terribly failed.

"There are tons of beautiful girls here tonight, Em. Let me help you pick one out," Victoria commented, sipping on her glass of Champagne. Emily brought her dark eyes to Victoria's hazel one's, "as long as I have you on my arm, no girl is going to want to even think about approaching me. You're intimidating, Vic."

Victoria laughed, "oh whatever. Fine, I'll keep my distance. But we are finding you a little beach hottie to get cozy with tonight."

"And what about you?" Emily asked, reaching for Victoria's glass and taking a sip of Champagne.

Victoria smiled seductively, "I have my eyes on that little hunk right over there." Victoria pointed to a guy who was standing at the bar, faced their way. He had a drink in his hand and was talking to another guy standing beside of him.

Emily grinned, "well why don't you go make your move?"

Victoria stood and grabbed Emily's hand, "come with me."

#######

"Baby, you need to stop drinking," Lorenzo mumbled in Alison's ear, pulling the blonde closer against his muscular body. Since he had met up with Alison, all she had been doing was drinking and being actively hyper.

Cece rolled her eyes and grabbed Alison's arm, tugging her out of Lorenzo's hold, "Jesus, Lorenzo. She's a freshman on her first college spring break. Let the girl live."

Alison drunkenly stumbled in Cece's arms and giggled, happily wrapping her arms around of Cece's waist, "yeah, Lo-rennnnzzz-o, let me live." Cece smirked, knowing that she had basically won Alison over just that quick.

Lorenzo shot Cece a dark glare, "you're going to let her get more drunk than she already is?"

Cece threw her arm over Alison's shoulder, "look, I've been her best friend for years and I've been around _way_ longer than you have, pretty boy. I think I know what she can handle and what she likes."

Lorenzo whipped his eyes back to Alison, his jaw tightening.

Alison leaned over to Cece's ear and drunkenly whispered, "you know, his jaw structure isn't as impressive as Emi—,"

Cece pinched Alison's side to stop her sentence in her tracks. Cece knew exactly where Alison was going with that statement. She had been making references to Emily all night.

Alison pulled her face back from Cece and pouted her lips.

"Alison, you're staying with her?" Lorenzo commented, his voice rough and deep.

Alison's blue eyes were big and glossy, "uh, yeah. She's my best friend and I want to have fun tonight. If you don't, you can go home. You are not ruining my trip."

There was a small slur in Alison's speech, but she wasn't wasted. Alison was just drunk, but she still remained controlled. Lorenzo's anger was building by the second. He hated when Alison went out and partied.

"I am a cop, Cece, and you're asking me to allow her to underage drink?" Lorenzo hissed.

The older blonde took another sip out of her Budlight bottle, "she drinks in front of you all of the time. What is the issue now?"

Lorenzo cut his eyes back to Cece, "maybe the fact that she's in public, wearing a dress that's too tight and too short." Cece let out a sigh of frustration, "you need to go get your dick sucked or something because you are being such a pain in the ass right now. Ali looks hot. Get over that other guys are drawn to her. It's always been this way, way before you come along."

"She is my girlfriend, I should have a say in this," Lorenzo gritted through his teeth. Cece cut her blue daggers at Lorenzo, "well, you fucking don't. We are going to have a good time tonight, with or without you."

Cece started walking away from a very heated Lorenzo and started walking towards the bar, dragging Alison behind of her. "God, he's fucking annoying, why do you date him?"

Alison shrugged, "he gives me sex when I want it."

"I will give you sex when you want it if you break up with that jerk," Cece grumbled. Alison laughed, "I just might take that offer. Girls do in fact do it better."

Cece let go of Alison's hand when they reached the bar and ignored Alison's drunken flirtation, "I haven't heard you speak of girls in a while. Does this have anything to do with what happened earlier today?"

Alison nearly cringed when her memories flashed back to just a few hours ago.

She saw the only person in the world she had ever truly fallen for. And the only person in the world who had ever hurt her as well. Seeing Emily again made her head spin. Alison quickly tried to push the thoughts out of her head.

"No," Alison slurred, "but I do miss the girl on girl action. Maybe I do need to find a girl and get laid." Cece chuckled and took another sip of her drink, "bullshit. That's why you keep bringing her up tonight. She's here, in the same city as you. Why don't you just find her and— "

"Cece," Alison snapped and threw her hand up, "don't."

Cece threw her golden locks over her shoulder, "come on, Ali. It's been months and you're still hung up on the girl. Don't deny it either. Ever since you saw her this afternoon you've been drinking liquor like it's water. It's a shocker you aren't as wasted as Lorenzo imagines you to be."

"Cut it out, C" Alison scolded.

"Your parents aren't even here. It's not like they would find out and—,"

"CECE," Alison hissed, cutting off her best friend. Alison's blue eyes were dark and flaming. Cece finished drinking her beer bottle, completely unaffected by Alison's anger.

"Fine," Cece stated, placing the empty bottle on the counter, "act like that, but we both know you are still in love with Emily and she's the one you truly want. You two are both here in this beautiful city, at this amazing beach, and it's completely insane that you won't even go up to her and speak to her. You two loved each other. You _still_ love each other. A love like that just doesn't die."

Alison's eyes eased and she took a deep breath. She leaned against the counter and flattened out her navy colored dress, running her fingers over the fabric. The blonde sighed, "she has probably moved on by now, Cece. It's not like it matters anymore."

Alison took a step towards Cece and reached out to hug her best friend. The younger blonde buried her face in Cece's neck, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to."

Cece pressed a quick kiss to Alison's head, "it's okay, my little drunkie. I knew I was pushing your buttons. I just want to see you happy, and I know how happy she made you."

Cece ordered two more drinks from the bartender and handed one to Alison. A smile wiped across of Alison's face, "Trashcans, my favorite."

"I know, bitch. I actually know you, unlike that douchebag of a boyfriend you have," Cece replied, rolling her eyes at the mention of Lorenzo.

Alison chuckled and took a big gulp of her drink, "let's get tonight _really_ started."

#######

Emily talked in conversation with Victoria, the guy that Victoria was pursuing for the night, and his friend.

"So you two are freshman at UCLA?" Ryan, Victoria's interest, asked. Emily nodded, "yeah, go Bruins!"

Ryan laughed, "no, no. It's all about those Florida Gators." Ryan and his friend, Steven, did the Gator chomp with their hands. Steven eyed Emily and smiled, "it's too bad more girls at Florida don't look like you. You are so beautiful."

Emily returned a smile, feeling the alcohol buzz a bit more strongly in her body, "well thank you."

Emily noticed that Ryan and Victoria had gotten into their own conversation, and Emily decided to try to keep Steven busy so that Victoria could make her moves. Emily was a perfect wing woman to Victoria, especially if her being a lesbian was unknown.

"How do you like it in California?" Steven asked, his ruffled black hair soft on his face. Emily could hear the southern draw in his accent. "It's beautiful. I love it. The weather is always nice and there's so much to do in Los Angeles," Emily replied.

"You seriously look like a model. I'm surprised you haven't gotten any offers from being over there," Steven stated, looking Emily up and down. The brunette smiled again. Emily was used to getting hit on by guys. It never bothered her like it did some lesbians. Emily just looked at it was a compliment.

Ryan looked over at Steven, "I'm going to go get Victoria another drink. We'll be right back."

Emily flashed her eyes to Victoria who was already looking back at Emily and smirking. Emily winked at Victoria and Victoria grinned back. Mission accomplished.

Steven took a step closer to Emily once Ryan walked off hand in hand with Victoria, "are you single, by chance?"

Emily's brown eyes danced as she chuckled, "Actually I—,"

"She's with me," Austin finished for Emily, wrapping his arm around of Emily's waist, gently pulling her against his tone body.

Steven frowned as he looked at Austin's arm around of Emily's waist, "oh."

Austin shrugged, "it's okay, man. I would hit on her, too."

Steven awkwardly nodded, "I'm going to go get another beer."

Emily turned to Austin and let out a laugh, "you came in at such a perfect time."

Austin let go of Emily's waist, "seems like I always do."

Emily stopped laughing once she caught a quick glimpse of two blondes standing just a few feet away from them. Austin looked down at Emily, "what is it, Em? Is he coming back again?"

Emily shook her head, "she's here."

Austin's head and eyes looked up and around, quickly searching for the sight that Emily saw.

Emily felt her stomach and her head spin. Not again. There was no way that she was seriously running into her again.

Her brown eyes raked over the blonde. She was _beautiful_. Her dress was fitted pressed to her tone body. Though Emily had seen the blonde's new, fit body on the beach earlier today, seeing it in clothes was almost just as appealing. Her legs looked no less than perfect, standing in heels, making her leg muscles appear lightly. And her golden, blonde hair fell, of course, flawlessly as it always had over her shoulders and down her back.

"Emily, let's go," Austin said, grabbing Emily's hand, breaking the brunette from her gaze.

Emily slipped her hand out of Austin's, "no."

A confused expression crossed Austin's face, "what?"

Emily shook her head, "no. I want to go speak to her."

Austin shook his head in response, "Emily, you're drunk. That's probably not a good idea."

Emily suddenly became angry. Rage filled her body as she looked at the blonde who broke her heart. Emily hadn't spoken to her since their break up, since that warm August night just before they left for college. Emily hadn't even seen her since then, apart from seeing her on the beach earlier today.

Emily still felt angry. She still felt hurt and uneasy about their breakup. And over Christmas break Emily had heard that Alison was dating some guy, which made it all hurt even more considering why they broke up.

"Emily, wait!" Austin called out for her.

The brunette's lips were pressed in a hard line as she walked through the bodies of people, keeping her eyes on her ex. The closer Emily got the faster her heart pounded in her chest.

The older blonde noticed Emily first, her mouth dropping open as she made eye contact with Emily. When Emily reached the two blondes, the one she wanted to speak to was facing the opposite way, unaware that Emily was behind of her.

"Alison," Cece stated, keeping her eyes locked with Emily's.

Alison took another sip of her drink and laughed.

Emily's heart fluttered at hearing that laugh again. It had been over half of a year.

But her heart nearly stopped when she heard her speak.

"Yeah, C?" Alison replied, the drunkenness piercing through her voice.

Cece kept her eyes fixed on Emily and Alison noticed Cece was looking at something behind of her.

Alison titled her head, "what are you looking—,"

Alison turned her body around and immediately stopped talking. Her throat went dry and her lips parted.

She barely stood three inches from the stunning brunette. Alison's hands started shaking and she suddenly felt weak.

"Oh my God," Alison said after locking her eyes into chocolate brown pools for the first time since August, "Emily."


	4. Chapter 4

Tears started forming in Alison's crystal blue eyes. She became quickly overwhelmed, strong emotions pulsing through her body. Alison hadn't been this close to Emily in almost seven months. Seven very long months which Alison had thought of Emily every single day.

Alison let her eyes take in all of the brunette standing in front of her. Emily had only become more beautiful since she left for college. Somehow she was even more breathtaking than before. Her features had seemed to become more dominant on her face, and she already looked as if she had matured.

A dirty blonde guy came up behind of Emily, placing his hand on her waist. Alison recognized him from earlier, noting that this was the same guy who she had seen with his arm wrapped around Emily at the beach just a few hours ago. Alison eyed the very attractive guy, looking at him from his messy but perfect hair, to the sharp angles on his face down, to his hand that rested softly on Emily's hip.

"I want to talk to you," Emily stated, making Alison slide her eyes back up to Emily's face. Chills went down Alison's body as she heard Emily's voice for the first time in what it seemed to be like an eternity. It was still the same sweet voice that Alison had remembered.

Alison stared back in Emily's dark eyes. Her heart raced in her chest as every second passed by. "Sorry," the guy stepped in, looking from Alison to Cece. His light brown eyes quickly flashing between the both of them, "I tried to stop her from coming over here but… well, it didn't really work."

"Obviously," Cece chuckled, crossing her arms and titling her head.

"Austin, it's fine," Emily said, turning to face her friend.

Alison watched the two and she could sense the care and love that floated between Austin and Emily. Just the way Austin looked at Emily, Alison could tell that he truly cared about her, but it wasn't a romantic type of care. It was more of a genuine human type of care. It made Alison happy to know that Emily had found someone that cared about her in Los Angeles. She had worried about Emily's safety in the large city filled with millions.

Austin brought his eyes back to Alison, scanning over the blonde's figure. Alison figured that he probably knew exactly who she was and what she meant to Emily. This guy probably knew everything about Alison, while Alison knew completely nothing about him.

While he was checking her out, Alison decided to eye Austin himself. He was a complete stud. If Alison hadn't known that Emily was gay from personal experience, she would have definitely assumed Emily was banging the guy. He was more than attractive to say the least.

"Maybe you two shouldn't talk here. You kind of have a thing for sneaking off to the bathroom and hooking up in clubs," Cece dryly stated.

Alison turned to Cece, shooing her a look while her cheeks started blushing a light shade of red. Austin slipped a chuckle, "you have a point."

"Where else would we go? We're in the middle of a club," Alison said, looking at Cece.

Emily looked at Alison's lips as she talked. They looked so soft.. so kissable..

Being this close to Alison made Emily want to jump on top of the blonde and press their bodies together right then and there. Alison had only gotten so much more beautiful than she had been in senior year and throughout the summer.

"Let's leave," Cece said, "it's already almost one o'clock. The club is closing in an hour. Our hotel is only half a mile down the road from here."

Austin nodded and agreed, "yeah, ours is too. We're staying in The Ritz down the street."

Cece let out a small laugh, "of course. We're staying at the same hotel. Go figure."

Austin ran his hand through his hair, "are you kidding me?"

Emily and Alison hadn't even paid attention to Cece and Austin's conversation. The two were quietly looking at each other, neither one of them saying a word. The silent gaze was broken when Cece tugged Alison's hand, pulling her forward.

"Where are we going?!" Alison snapped, whipping her eyes to Cece from Emily.

"We are going back to the hotel," Cece replied.

Alison tried to pull out of Cece's hold, "no, I need to talk to—,"

"If you would just calm down and look behind of you, you would notice they're coming with us. Maybe if you would have stopped eye fucking Emily for a few seconds you would have known that we are all going back to the room," Cece cut off.

Alison stopped fighting Cece's lead and glanced behind of her to see Austin holding Emily's hand, pulling her behind of Cece and Alison. Alison's eyes met again with Emily's and Alison felt her body tingle.

The blonde turned her head back around. This is going to be interesting.

#######

Emily stood tall, leaning against Alison's hotel bedroom wall. Her eyes were fixed on Alison who was standing on the opposite side of the room of her. Silence filled the room and it was deafening.

"How have you been?" Alison croaked, breaking the streak of quietness.

Emily cleared her throat, "fine."

Alison could feel her body vibrating from both the alcohol and from being in a room alone with Emily. She tried to talk as soberly as she could, but Emily could hear the drunken slur in some of her words.

"That's…good," Alison commented.

Emily nodded her head in response.

Another few quite seconds passed between the two girls. The only sounds were the very faint voices coming from the living room behind the closed bedroom door down the hall in the hotel between Austin and Cece.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alison asked, her voice cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside she could feel her anxiety taking over her body. Emily shifted in her stance and crossed her tan arms, "I don't know."

Alison raised an eyebrow to Emily, "you don't know?"

Emily titled her head, "don't raise your eyebrow at me."

Alison's face fell straight, "well how else am I supposed to act? You approached me wanting to talk for the first time in months, Emily. I tried talking to you for a solid month after you broke up with me, but you wouldn't return anything… my phone calls, my texts, my emails. I even wrote you letters."

Alison let out a huge sigh. Her voice was no longer calm, it was angry. Emily could hear her hurt pour out more and more in every word that Alison spoke.

"You know why I didn't reply to you, Alison, don't try to play the victim," Emily harshly responded.

"Emily, I _was_ the victim!" Alison said, her voice raising.

Alison's bright eyes had traces of pain laced in them as she continued, "it wasn't my choice. None of this was my fault or my choice."

Emily sarcastically chuckled, "you chose to deny me. You chose to deny us. And then you chose to fuck Noel. Seems like a choice to me."

Alison took a step closer to Emily and growled, "I did _not_ fuck Noel."

"You sure did make out with him like it. Are you sure you did that only just to please your parents or were you doing it for yourself? Because it looked pretty damn real to me," Emily fired back.

Alison threw her hands up in the air and brought them back down to hit her bare legs, "dammit, Emily. You know I did that for my parents. I wasn't into him. I was only into you. I had to act like I was into him so my parents would believe me."

"Yeah, well, you're a pretty great actress, bravo," Emily clapped.

"I told you that I still wanted to see you and be with you," Alison stated.

"So I could be your dirty little secret? Sorry, I'm out of the closet. I'm not going back there, Alison. Not for you, not for anyone. I'm perfectly confident in being who I am," Emily barked, her dark eyes shooting bullets into Alison's light one's.

"My parents are different, Emily. My family is just different. We have a status to uphold in Rosewood. You know that. You know that it's harder on me because of who I am," Alison threw back, her voice growing louder.

A wicked sarcastic smile wiped across of Emily's lips, "sorry that I wasn't good enough for your little status quo, princess."

Alison picked up a book sitting on the table side and threw it across of the room. It hit hard off of the wall and fell onto the floor, "God, you're so fucking stubborn."

"I told you that I don't fuck with straight girls, Alison. I wasn't dating you in private so that you could be straight to the public," Emily snarled, her voice now starting to raise along with Alison's.

Alison bellowed a dark laugh, "oh, really? From what I've heard you fuck every straight girl you can find now-a-days."

"What the hell does it matter to you? You're fucking a guy who looks like he should be your dad. I know you attract older guys, but damn. Give it about another year and you will be shipping him off to a nursing home," Emily replied, her voice sharp and cold.

Alison's lips were pressed tight together. The thought of Emily on another girl made her feel as if she was about to explode. "You are no right to comment on who I'm sleeping with," Alison shot back, "you broke up with me, remember?"

"So you are sleeping with him?" Emily quickly asked.

Alison's eyes were burning, "so you are sleeping with random whores?"

"I'm single, I can do what I want," Emily spat back.

Alison darkly chuckled, "he's my boyfriend, I can fuck him if I want."

Emily's expression quickly changed. Her body got tight and stiff. Emily broke her gaze in Alison's eyes for the first time in their argument. Emily looked down at the ground. Suddenly the alcohol seemed to have lit up in her body to remind her of all of the liquor that she had consumed tonight. _Boyfriend._ The rumors were true.

Sadness pulsed through the brunette's body. Alison had a _boyfriend_. This wasn't just some random guy she was seeing or manipulating. This was her boyfriend. She was in a relationship, and Alison had once told Emily that she didn't do relationships with just anyone.

Suddenly Emily became angry once again. Alison had moved on.

Emily's eyes snapped back to Alison's, who stood only a few feet away from her. If Alison was going to fire hurtful shots at Emily, Emily was going to fire back.

"How's that going for you?" Emily asked, trying to hold back her slur from the alcohol flowing in her system. Alison tossed her golden curls over her shoulder, knowing that she was going to lie her ass off to win this battle against Emily, "perfectly."

A stab of jealously hit Emily's stomach, "hm. Good to hear." Alison nodded, "I'm happy." Emily smiled seductively, "I bet. Tell me, is the sex better with a guy?"

Alison titled her head, "depends on who you're comparing."

Emily took a step closer to Alison, "you're right. See, I had this girl last week, totally straight. She was _insanely_ hot. God, I mean her body was to die for.."

Emily noticed Alison's eyes had narrowed slightly and that her jaw was clenching. Emily's smirk widened as she knew that Alison was starting to get mad.

"Anyway," Emily continued, "she told me that she had never come so many times while having sex with any of her boyfriends in the past ever than she had with me in one night."

Alison's jaw clenched tighter as her lips pressed more firmly together. Emily continued, "but that's just what I was told, that's why I'm curious to know with you." Emily could see the blonde practically fuming. Emily took another step closer to Alison.

Alison straightened in her stance, "so which slut of the night was that?"

"I know I have a list, but I at least don't see more than two girls a night. At least give me that," Emily innocently replied.

Alison felt rage and jealously building up inside of her. How many fucking girls had Emily seen? Was it that easy to get over her?

"You should really pick one girl and stick with her. It's way more special and hot when you just have that intense sexual bond with someone and they know exactly what to do to get you off," Alison said, her tone flirtatious.

Emily's mind flashed images of the guy Alison was with earlier on the beach today pleasing her. Emily's eyes seemed to have turned pitch black as she took another step towards Alison. "I don't need that type of connection to anyone. All I need is to hear a girl moan my name over and over again and that's enough for me," Emily replied.

The blonde wanted to punch a hole in the wall just picturing Emily going down on another girl. Alison knew that Emily was amazing in bed, and the thought of another girl feeling that pleasure that she had received multiple times made Alison's body burn in rage.

"Just how many whores have moaned your name," Alison asked, her voice shaking with anger as she was raising a blonde eyebrow.

"How many times has your fuck boy made you moan his? Because I'm sure I have him beat" Emily snapped back.

"I fucking hate you," Alison yelled, shoving Emily.

Emily stumbled backwards but quickly regained her balance. Alison had tears rolling down her cheeks, "God, I fucking hate you, Emily!"

Emily shouted back, "why Alison? Why do you hate me?"

Alison walked forward and shoved Emily again, her hot tears streaming down her face, "you fucking left me. I loved you. I wanted you. But you just fucking left me. And now you're here rubbing it in my face that you're sleeping with every girl in sight."

Emily caught her balance again and yelled back at Alison, "you have a boyfriend, Alison!"

"I don't want him! I think of you every fucking time I'm with him, Emily. I think of you. I still think of you. No matter how many times he kisses me, or touches me, or how hard he fucks me, I swear to God all I see is your fucking, stupid face."

Alison stumbled forward and reached out to push Emily again, but this time the brunette caught her arms and quickly yanked them down to the side. Emily let go of Alison's arms and grabbed the blonde's face, pressing her lips to Alison's hard and firm.

Alison fought Emily, trying to push her off of her, but Emily refused to let go of the blonde. Emily deepened the kiss and allowed her fingers to grip in Alison's blonde strands.

Alison stopped fighting Emily and fell into her kiss, closing her eyes and tasting the brunette for the first time in over half a year.

Alison grabbed Emily's waist and tugged Emily's body closer against her own. Alison and Emily's lips clashed together rapidly. The kiss was heated and angry and uncontrolled, but it was right. It all felt so right.

Emily turned them around and pressed Alison's body hard into the wall. The blonde softly whimpered in Emily's mouth and brought her hands to grip Emily's dark hair. Emily moved her hands down from Alison's hair and gripped the blonde's waist with force.

Emily hadn't felt _this_ with any other girl she had hooked up with in the past seven months. No one in the world had ever given Emily the feeling that was running through her body right now as her lips were pressed hard against Alison's.

Emily leaned down and picked Alison up, holding the blonde up by supporting her thighs. Alison instantly wrapped her legs around of Emily's waist, deepening her kiss with Emily. Emily's fingers pressed into Alison's bare thigh as she held Alison's body against the wall.

Emily tore her lips from Alison's and buried her face in Alison's neck, kissing the skin. Alison titled her head back, giving Emily better access. Emily waisted no time finding a spot to suck on Alison's neck.

"Em," Alison moaned, feeling Emily's warm tongue trace over her skin. Emily ran one hand in between of Alison's thighs and slipped her fingers past the blonde's lace underwear. The brunette slid her finger to Alison's clit and the blonde buckled her hips and gasped.

Alison moaned in Emily's hear and Emily dipped a finger into Alison's heat, immediately pumping. "Oh God, Emily," Alison moaned, her arms wrapping around Emily's neck. Alison felt like her entire body was shaking under Emily's touch.

Emily quickly slid another finger into Alison and kept her fast pace pumping into her wet flesh. Alison buried her face in Emily's neck as she couldn't hold back her moans and whimpers. Emily needed to hear Alison moan. It was the sound she had been dreaming of hearing for far too long.

Emily could already feel Alison's walls tightening around her fingers. She knew when Alison was drunk, she came faster. Emily sped her fingers in Alison's heat, not wanting, but needing to her the blonde moan her name.

"Em," Alison whimpered breathlessly into Emily's neck. The blonde's nails dug into Emily's bare shoulder, but Emily didn't care.

Emily felt Alison's body trembling in her arms. "Emily, baby," Alison moaned. Emily knew Alison was seconds from climax. Just as Alison's body was about to release, Emily pulled out of Alison and set the blonde down.

A frustration expression washed over Alison's face as the blonde leaned against the wall while she struggled to try to catch her breath, "why did you stop?"

Emily's dark eyes were filled with lust and anger, "you have a boyfriend."

Alison slipped her dress over her head and tossed it on the floor leaving her in only a black lace bra and matching underwear. Emily's eyes ran down Alison's body and her throat went dry as she took in every inch of the blonde. _Holy shit._

"Not when you're around," Alison said, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling the brunette towards the king sized bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Alison pulled Emily down onto the the soft sheets that were laid across the five star hotel's king sized bed. Emily fell on top of Alison and the blonde pulled the brunette down more to fall hard on top of Alison's body.

Alison's hands instantly went to Emily's dark locks and pulled her face down to meet their lips together again. Alison felt as if her body had been sparked. Touching Emily again made her feel more than alive. She had missed Emily so much and she dreamed of the nights when her mouth would find the brunette's yet again.

Emily pressed her hands against the bed around of Alison, holding herself up over the blonde. The taste of Alison on her lips were erotic. No other girl in the world had tasted even half as delicious as Alison did.

Emily reached below her body with one hand and grabbed one of Alison's legs, pushing it apart from the other. Emily slid her in between Alison's legs and pressed her thigh to Alison's mound. The blonde softly moaned feeling Emily's body against her heat. Emily could feel how aroused Alison was through her underwear. They were soaked. They were soaked for _her._

Emily brought her lips down to Alison's neck and the blonde shuttered lightly while wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. Emily's hands trailed the outside of Alison's thighs while her lips moved in sync perfectly against her ex's, who she was still desperately in love with.

The brunette started to suck on the skin and Alison pulled her lips to Emily's ear, "you can't leave a mark."

Emily instantly pulled her body up and Alison's eyes fluttered open as she saw the anger flash in Emily's eyes. Reality hit the brunette all over again. Alison wasn't single. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who had his hands all over Alison's small body.

"Emily, don't go," Alison quickly stated, seeing the fire raging in Emily's brown pools. They were no longer brown, but now looked pitch black. Emily shook her head as she started to lift herself up off of Alison's body, "you're not my girl anymore."

Alison sat up along with Emily, "I never stopped being yours."

"I can't even kiss your neck how I used to because you don't want evidence that you're sitting here half fucking naked with me between your legs," Emily fired, standing up from the bed.

Alison stood and took a step towards Emily. Her voice was weak and broken, "after all of this time apart.. you don't want me?" Emily brought her dark eyes to Alison's as she sighed, "you are in a relationship, Alison."

Alison's eyebrows pulled together as she became frustrated, "I only want you." Emily bent down and picked up Alison's dress that was laying on the carpet. The brunette handed the dress to Alison who tossed it back on the ground, "no. I want you."

"Alison—,"

"No, Emily! God. I want you. I don't care how many times I have to say it. I don't want—," Alison started, but was cut off by Cece talking rather loudly in the living room.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion as they both silenced, trying to hear the dialogue outside of the bedroom door. Alison walked to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"She's busy right now," Cece firmly stated.

"What the hell could she possibly be busy doing? Is this a double date? Is she in there with one of his little friends?"

Emily didn't recognize the deep voice, but Alison certainly did. The blonde quickly walked over to the bathroom and pulled on Emily's hand, tugging her inside with her. Alison shut the double doors of the master washroom, locking them behind of her.

Emily shot Alison a glare once the blonde let go of her hand, "what the hell are you doing?" Alison turned the shower water on and hoped in the glass shower doors, still in her bra and underwear. The steam from the shower quickly started to float around the bathroom and fog onto the glass shower door and the mirror on the wall.

Emily heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Alison?!" the same voice called out. It was definitely a man, and Emily could hear his intoxication pouring out in his voice.

"Ali, baby, open the door. What are you doing?" he boomed questioningly from the other side of the double doors.

Emily slipped a dark chuckle. _Baby._ This was her boyfriend.

"I just got in the shower," Alison shouted from under the water. Emily's heels clicked across of the tile and Alison popped her head out of the shower and flicked her eyes to Emily, "can you not?" she whispered with a hiss.

Emily walked to the shower, "what's wrong? Don't you want your man to come in here and shower with you? He sounds a bit drunk, you're a bit drunk, the sex would probably be amazing." Emily's voice was heated and Alison could hear the jealously drowning in her voice.

Alison's blue eyes shot dark as she glared at Emily, "Emily, if you don't stop—,"

"Baby, open the door. I want to get in with you," Lorenzo pleaded, slurring. Emily threw a sarcastic smile at Alison, "yeah, come on, baby. Let him in with you."

The brunette turned to walk towards the door when Alison pulled Emily back by grabbing her arm and dragging her into the shower. Emily flashed an angry look at Alison, "my dress!"

"Well you shouldn't have fucked with me like that," Alison replied.

Emily quickly slid out of her dress and tossed it over to the counter across of the room, quickly bending down to take off her heels as well.

"Ali, baby. Hurry so we can go to bed, and not sleep if you know what I mean," Lorenzo flirtatiously said. Emily rolled her eyes at Lorenzo's drunken, horny wishes. The thought of Alison sleeping with him made her body feel as if she did really need to shower.

Alison peeped her head out of the door again to respond to Lorenzo, "alright, just go wait outside in the living room. Lock my bedroom door." Emily's eyes ran over the back of Alison's body as she was leaning out of the shower.

God why did she have to get so tone while they were broken up? Her body was perfect before but now…Alison's small toned muscles made Emily's mouth dry with desire as they softly flexed every time she moved. The water from the shower ran down Alison's body as Emily watched water swiftly flow down her back, to her ass, to her legs, to to the floor.

It reminded Emily of the times that Alison would sneak into the shower with Emily over the summer while they were at Alison's house and Emily would scold the flirty blonde until Alison's lips made contact with hers and Emily couldn't resist.

One time they had even almost gotten caught by Jason. Just as Emily was bringing Alison to climax with her tongue, Jason opened Alison's bathroom door to grab toothpaste because he ran out of his own. Jason noticed a Rosewood High School swim team t-shirt laying on the ground and called out questioningly for Emily, but Alison called out instead, just saying that she borrowed Emily's shirt from a sleepover.

Alison's voice was so uneven and worked up that Alison had to pretend that she had shampoo in her mouth so Jason would stop talking to her. Just as Jason shut the door, Alison hit her climax and moaned Emily's name in whispers.

Desire from her memories mixed with the anger of Alison being someone else's mixed with the alcohol that was turning in Emily's stomach hit Emily like a brick wall as she reached out to grab the blonde from behind the waist. Alison fell back into Emily's arms and Emily pulled Alison's body against hers, running her hand over the blonde's bare stomach.

Alison turned her body to face Emily and the brunette. The blonde reached up and pulled Emily's face down to hers, greedily needing Emily's lips. Emily reached behind of Alison's back and unlatched her bra, tossing it across of the shower.

Alison could have sworn her lips were bruised from Emily's firm kiss. Emily slid her hands down to Alison's bare breast as she pushed Alison against the wall. The blonde threw her hands in Emily's wet hair as Emily squeezed Alison's flesh. Her breasts were just as perfect as Emily had remembered them.

Emily rolled her thumb over Alison's nipple causing the blonde to moan in Emily's mouth. Emily reached down and gripped Alison's underwear, tugging them down. Emily's hands weren't gentle, they were soft and warm but Emily was rough with her actions.

Alison knew that Emily's kisses and motions weren't one's out of love, but out of anger. It was like Emily was trying to kiss and touch Alison hard enough that it wiped any trace of Lorenzo off of her body. So that Emily was all over her again.

It took everything in her will power, and God she didn't want it to stop, but the blonde pulled herself back from Emily. She wanted kisses filled with love, not hatred.

Emily opened her eyes and Alison could see the tears built up in them, turning her brown eyes into dark, muddy oceans. "Em," Alison said softly, reaching up to touch Emily's face. Emily yanked her face away from Alison, "no."

The brunette opened the shower door and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall. Alison stepped out of the shower following Emily, leaving the water running. Emily dried off her body and wrapped the towel around herself. Alison grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wet body, "Emily, talk to me."

Emily turned to face Alison, tears streaming down her tan, beautifully structured face. Emily ignored Alison as the blonde walked closer to Emily. "Emily, please," Alison begged.

Emily threw her hand up, stopping Alison in her tracks, "it's not fucking fair. It's not fair that I loved you way before he even knew your name and he gets you. It's not fair that you're with him but you tell me that you love me. It's not fair that he gets you so easily and he gets to watch football games with your dad and sit across dinner tables with your mom and then kiss you at the end of the day."

Tears started building up in Alison's eyes as Emily continued, "you look at me with all of these feelings and speak to me with loving words but when our kissing and touching and heartfelt words are over at the end of the night and I walk away to go back to my hotel room, he gets you, Alison. He still gets you."

The blonde felt her heartbreaking all over in her chest again. So many emotions flooded through her sun kissed body. Alison knew that Emily was hurt, but couldn't she see that she was hurt, too?

"You have been with multiple girls since we have broken up, Emily. How can I compete with that? You've kissed the bodies of so many other pretty girls. I know you. I know you only hook up with the hottest girls that you can get your hands on. And you doing that…you touching them and making them feel good..," Alison's shaky voice stopped, trembling and unable to continue.

Emily ran her hand through her dark hair furiously, "none of them were you. They were all just random girls who never mattered to me. I prayed that each time I kissed one of them that I would feel something other than the void of missing you. But it didn't work. No other girl gave me what you did."

Alison broke her eyes from Emily's, unable to look at her while imagining her beautiful tanned girl under another girl's body. A few silent seconds passed by as neither girl knew what to say.

"All that it comes down to now is that you are in a relationship with someone who isn't me," Emily quietly stated, "you chose what you wanted in August." Alison's eyes slid back up to Emily, tears falling like rain from them. Alison knew that both girls were damaged, not only over only their breakup, but what they had been doing after the breakup.

The brunette reached for her damp dress on the counter and strolled to the bathroom door, opening it without saying a word. "Emily," Alison called out.

Alison wanted to hurl herself at the beautiful girl standing in front of her. She wanted to press her lips to Emily's and take her to bed and show her what she has been missing out on for the last seven months.

Emily turned her head to face Alison as the blonde felt tears rolling down her cheeks and a deep hole in her heart. Emily's eyes were broken and Alison knew that she couldn't really give Emily want she wanted. She couldn't be with Emily publicly because if her dad found out, he would disown Alison like she never existed.

"I love you," Alison mumbled through her weak lips. Tears fell from Emily's eyes as her heart shattered, knowing Alison was letting her walk away from her _again_.

"Goodbye, Ali," Emily replied. The brunette turned to leave Alison alone in the bathroom with the shower still running, but Alison could have sworn it wasn't running as hard as the water from her eyes.

#######

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Austin asked, sitting on the couch in his hotel living room, handing Emily a bottle of water. "There's nothing to talk about," Emily blandly replied, taking the cold bottle from Austin's hands.

Austin settled into the couch, "what do you mean there's nothing to talk about? I saw the way you two looked at each other. That's nothing?" Emily took a sip from her bottled water and put the cap back down, "yeah, I guess so."

Austin shook his head, "that doesn't sound right, Em. Something happened."

"Well something is nothing," Emily snapped, "nothing matters, she's in a relationship. She's taken."

Austin's golden eyes softened at Emily's words. He could tell that this was eating away at her. When Austin laid eyes on Alison for the first time earlier today, he could tell that Alison was an very attractive girl. But when Austin saw Alison up close at the club and then in her hotel room, he quickly noted that Emily wasn't exaggerating the least bit when describing just how flawless the blonde was.

Alison was the prettiest girl that Austin had ever seen, apart from Emily is. He still believe Emily held superior rank over any girl in the world.

Austin put his hand on Emily's leg, "I'm here for you, Em. You know that. When you're ready to talk, I'm here." Emily returned a smile to Austin and scooted towards him. Austin lifted his arm and allowed Emily to curl up under his arm. "I love her and I hate her all at the same time," Emily sighed after a few moments of silence.

Austin rubbed Emily's shoulder, "I know. She loves you too. It's so obvious in her face. I'm surprised her boyf—," Austin started, but stopped when he realized what he was about to say. Austin could feel Emily's body tense when the word 'boyfriend' was about to slip from his lips.

The dirty blonde thought about his words carefully before speaking again, "he is an complete idiot if that guy can't see how much Alison loves you." Emily let out a small sigh, "no, I'm the idiot. He's the one that's holding her right now."

Thoughts of Lorenzo's drunken slurs played in Emily's mind. " _Ali, baby. Hurry so we can go to bed, and not sleep if you know what I mean._ " Emily's chest felt so heavy as her heart seemed to have throbbed.

If Alison had wanted her like she said she did, she would be with Emily right now. Alison had the opportunity to walk away from Lorenzo, but she didn't. She stayed. Alison chose Lorenzo over her.

Emily suddenly got up off of the couch and grabbed her phone on the table. Austin stood up and looked at the brunette, "where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a few hours," Emily replied, taking the hotel room key off of the kitchen counter as she passed it. Austin raised his eyebrow, "buddy system, Em. Where are you going?" Emily faced Austin before she opened the door to walk out, "I'm staying in this hotel. I'll be in room 319 on the floor above us."

Emily quickly shut the door behind of her before Austin had the opportunity to change Emily's mind, which he would have if Emily had told him where she was going. But Emily had already made up her mind. She was hurt and she needed to feel wanted. She need to feel something.

Emily walked down the hall and into the elevator, pressing buttons taking the elevator up a floor above her. She scanned the room numbers on the walls as she passed each one. When she came across room 319, she knocked on the door without hesitation.

The door opened and a blonde opened the door, smiling seductively at Emily as soon as she realized who Emily was. The blonde stuck her hand out, "so you used my hotel number after all." Emily took the blonde's hand, "funny, I still don't know your name."

"You can call me whatever you want," the blonde from earlier on the beach stated, pulling Emily inside and shutting the door behind of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Alison knocked on the hotel door, waiting outside in the hallway. The blonde stood in her yoga pants, thin tank top, and flip flops. Her hair was in a messy bun with blonde strands of hair around her face. It was a five-star hotel, so each time you were to leave the hotel room, it was expected of guests to be appropriately dressed, but considering it was after four in the morning and Alison was still buzzed, her attire now would have to do.

The door opened and a half-awake, messy haired Austin appeared, rubbing his eyes sleepily. When he opened his practically golden eyes fully, he quickly became aware that he was seeing blonde hair instead of dark brown.

"Alison?" he croaked, looking curiously at the blonde. "I need to speak with Emily," Alison stated, her blue eyes big and round.

Austin titled his head and pulled his phone out of the pocket in his Nike sweatpants. "It's 4:03 in the morning—,"

"I know," Alison cut, her voice weak, "I just really need to talk to her."

"She isn't here," Austin replied. Alison could hear the pity buried inside his voice. It almost made Alison's stomach turn with unwanted thoughts, "what?" Austin slipped his phone back into his pocket, "she's visiting a friend, I think. She didn't tell me much."

"A friend?" Alison asked doubtfully. Austin nodded and rubbed his freshly shaved chin, "that's what she told me. She left almost two hours ago." Alison felt her heart drop. Who could Emily be going to see at 2 o'clock in the morning?

Austin could see the sadness in Alison's eyes, "I can tell her that you stopped by if you would like." Alison looked directly at Austin, "if you know where she is, can you take me to her?"

"I-uh, I don't know if that's a good idea, Alison. I don't know who she's with. She wouldn't give me any information. She just walked out and told me where she would be," Austin honestly replied.

"Austin, please," Alison begged. Austin could see how worked up Alison appeared. Just her eyes alone gave off such strong emotion. He didn't know Alison very well, in fact he really didn't know her at all, but he could feel _something_ as he looked at the blonde. It was like he could feel Alison's admiration for Emily just by standing in front of her.

Austin stepped out of the hotel door and sighed. He knew this could either end very well or very bad, "come on."

#######

A blonde opened the door and Alison and Austin looked curiously at the unknown girl standing in front of them. Alison immediately felt her stomach twist. Something wasn't right.

"Can I help you?" the blonde in the hotel room asked, looking back and forth between the two blondes in front of her. Alison's eyes scanned over the girl. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that covered over shorts, making her look pant-less…or maybe she was. And Alison could see the girl was clearly not wearing a bra.

Alison looked at Austin and Austin took the lead, "Uh, yeah. We were wondering if our friend Emily is here?"

The blonde turned her head back in the hotel room and called out Emily's name. Alison could hear Emily in the background, "did our food come in yet? Is it the pizza? Or the Chinese food? Mmm, I'm ready for both." Emily slid up beside of the blonde in the door frame, smiling.

Her smile dropped when her eyes fell on her best friend and her ex. "Oh my God," Emily stated. Alison looked back and forth between Emily and the unfamiliar blonde. It all hit Alison like a bus. They were _not_ just friends.

Alison turned and walked away, needing to get as far away from the two girls as possible. Alison had multiple nightmares that were filled with seeing Emily with another girl, but the pain of seeing it in reality and in person and incomparable.

"Ali, wait," Emily replied, following Alison down the hall.

The blonde threw her hands up, "what the hell?! " Austin looked at the blonde, "sorry about this…Emily will get back to you." Austin turned to walk away and follow Alison and Emily, but then turned back around to face the girl, "actually, you know, she probably won't. She's kinda in love with that girl."

The blonde's eyes widened with frustration, "what?! Are you serious?!" Austin had already started walking down the hall when he replied, "sorry!"

Emily slid in the elevator door with Alison just as it was about to close. The blonde shook her head with tears falling down, "get out." Emily took a step closer to Alison, "let me expl—,"

Alison backed away from Emily, "do _not_ touch me after touching another girl."

"Alison, listen to me," Emily stated, reaching out to touch Alison's arm. Alison pulled back from Emily, "no!" Emily sighed and pulled her hand away from Alison, "I didn't touch her, Alison."

Emily saw the tears roll down Alison's cheeks. Alison snarled, "I'm so over this. You're nothing but a player." Emily's eyes flashed with anger, "says the girl who cheated on her boyfriend tonight."

Alison whipped her eyes to Emily's, "don't act like you're innocent. You knew I was in a relationship and you still proceeded to slid your hand in my underwear." Emily barked a sarcastic laugh, "I was single, not taken."

The elevator doors opened on Alison's floor. "Yeah, well, I am too now," Alison said stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall to her room. Emily's mouth dropped and her heart raced at the words. Emily stepped out of the elevator and followed the blonde, "you're what?"

Alison kept walking ahead of Emily and ignored the brunette. "Alison," Emily called out, picking up her pace behind of the blonde. Alison reached her hotel room door and slid her key in the lock. The door unlocked and Alison walked inside, Emily following behind of her.

"Alison," Emily stated again. The blonde snapped her head at Emily, "you fucking heard me." Emily's eyes met Alison's and Emily could see Alison's tears still hadn't stopped sliding down her face.

Emily took steps towards Alison, "what do you mean you're single? How?" Alison wiped a tear from her cheek with frustration, "what do you mean, how? It's simple. We broke up."

"Why?" Emily genuinely asked, her curiosity burning through her voice. "That's what I was coming to talk to you about," Alison said, "but then I find you in the hotel room of some random bitch who is like a knock off version of me."

On the inside, Emily was slightly smiling at hearing Alison's infamous _Alison DiLaurentis_ personality spark back out. Whenever Alison got jealous or furious, anyone was subject to Rosewood's queen bitch wrath again.

"I didn't do anything with her," Emily restated. Alison crossed her arms, "then why the fuck were you there? And why did she have no bra on?" Emily sighed, "I was going to have sex with her, Alison. That was my plan."

Alison snarled, "I knew it, I—,"

"Let me finish," Emily cut. The blonde silenced and waited for Emily to continue.

"I went there to fuck her. I knew she would let me and I needed to blow steam off. I needed a girl to show me affection and want me. I needed that. But when I got there and she dragged me to her room, she wore the exact same perfume as you and it stopped me in my tracks," Emily started.

Alison's stomach was already in knots just thinking about Emily in that girl's room, but she remained silent, allowing Emily to tell the story.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your kisses, or how your nails feel when they're digging into my skin, or how your moans are the _sexiest_ sounds I have ever heard. And God, then I started thinking about everything. How you laugh at the completely wrong times, or how in the morning you base your breakfast off of if you want something hot or cold, or even when you reuse to go to go out without your nails painted and you will make me wait at least twenty minutes so that you can do them and make sure they are perfect.'

Emily took another step towards Alison, "I can't do it anymore. I can't hook up with random girls after seeing you again. I can't even flirt with them, Alison. The girl unhooked her bra underneath her skirt to turn me on and I brought up a story about how my grandma never wears bras."

Alison chuckled softly, but quickly pressed her lips back together, trying not to let her guard down. Alison's body felt lit again just by hearing Emily's words. The brunette took another step towards Alison, "please tell me that what I told you is exactly why aren't with Lorenzo."

"Not exactly," Alison replied. Emily's eyes softened with sadness and Alison took the last step between the two girls possible and reached up to cup Emily's face, "his grandma always wears bras." A smile spread across of Emily's lips as Alison leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Emily's.

Emily instantly closed her eyes and brought her hands to Alison's waist. Alison kissed Emily soft and sweet, not wanting things to be rushed as they were earlier. The girls moved their lips in sync perfectly, never missing a beat, just like always.

Alison new this was where she was supposed to be. She knew the second Emily walked out of her door a couple of hours ago that she had made a mistake, and she was not going to do that twice. Letting Emily go had been the hardest thing that Alison ever had to do.

The blonde decided that no matter how hard she had to chase Emily, or no matter who didn't approve of Alison being with her, Alison was still so heads over heels for the brunette, she was going to fight for her until Emily made her stop.

Alison broke the kiss and placed her hand in Emily's, walking them to her bedroom. Alison shut the door behind of the two and just as she was turning around, Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist, unable to keep her hands off of the blonde.

Emily pressed her lips against Alison's again, needing to touch her. Alison surrendered without fight into Emily. The brunette walked backwards and fell down on the bed, bringing Alison down with her.

The two girls made their way to the middle of the king bed and Alison straddled Emily's toned body. Alison brought her head up to look down at Emily under her. Emily's rich brown eyes fluttered open and Alison smiled.

Emily softly touched Alison's thighs and she could feel Alison's body slightly jump at the contact. Alison ran her fingers down Emily's cheek, "I've missed you more than you can imagine." Emily's fingertips rubbed against Alison's yoga pants, "I've missed you too."

Alison took in the beautiful girl she was sitting on. Emily was the most stunning person that Alison had ever laid eyes on. Everyone knew just how attractive Emily was and sometimes that made Alison proud because she was hers, but other times it made her very paranoid that Emily would find better.

Alison never had a confidence issue until she started dating a girl who she felt was way more attractive than herself.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Em. I swear to God, I'm so sorry," Alison softly stated. Emily could see the regret in Alison's eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice, "I know you are. It's okay. I am, too. I should have been more understanding about your situation."

Alison shook her head, "no, I shouldn't have made out with Noel and dated Lorenzo for a damn cover up. I should've just told my parents that we were together. I was so stupid."

Emily frowned as she sat up and brought her hands to Alison's face, "hey, stop it. You're not stupid. You were just scared. You didn't want to lose your family and you didn't know what to do. I should have at least gave you better advice instead of shouting at you that day. Maya did the same thing to me that I did to you. I didn't realize that until recently when I stopped just thinking about myself and thought about your feelings too."

Alison ghosted her hand across of Emily's, "I want this with you again so bad." Emily nodded, "me too." The brunette leaned forward to bring a delicate kiss to the blonde's lips.

Alison pulled her lips from Emily's, "I'm going to do everything I can to fix the past seven months." Emily's fingertips trailed back down to Alison's waist as the blonde continued, "I swear I'm going to make it right. I want you to know that you are the only person I've ever loved and the only person I've ever had feelings for. Please tell me that you know that," Alison stated.

Emily nodded, "I believe you." Alison wrapped her arms around of Emily's neck and placed her head on her shoulder, "I love you, Em."

Emily wrapped her arms around the girl who she felt like she her entire world. The brunette placed a kiss on Alison's head, kissing blonde hair that she would never get tired of, "I love you too, Ali."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily woke up to find herself with her tan arm wrapped around a small waist and her head nuzzled into soft blonde locks. Emily's eyes became focused after waking up from her drowsiness to recognize the golden blonde hair. A smile wiped across of the brunette's lips as she remembered the events of last night….or technically the very early morning.

Alison and Emily had spent the night, or morning, in each others arms placing soft kisses all over the other. They talked about the memories of when they dated and how much they missed each other while being apart these past few months.

There was so much for the two girls to discuss, but they were both exhausted. After about an hour of hushed conversation, cuddling, and random kisses, they finally fell asleep together around 6AM.

Emily glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was 1PM, they had already missed the entire morning. Usually this would bother Emily because she was an early bird. Emily got up in the mornings and worked out on a scheduled routine every single day except for on Sunday's. Those were her off days that she loved spending in bed watching Netflix and catching up on sleep.

But this Tuesday morning was different than her typical Tuesday's. Emily couldn't have been more happy to break her steady routine as she laid in bed with a beautiful blonde that she loved more than the world should have allowed her to.

Emily leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Alison's head while she ran her thumb over the exposed naked skin under Alison's t-shirt.

Words couldn't describe how much she had missed this. Each time Emily had a random hook-up with a girl, or hooked up with a girl she had been flirting with, the brunette never slept with them after intercourse. Emily had always gotten up to leave or made up an excuse to tell the girl that she had to leave.

Emily could only sleep cuddled up to one person, and that person was the one who was melted into her body right now.

Emily allowed her fingers to run up and down Alison's body softly, just caressing over the blonde. Alison's skin was super soft due to her obsession with taking care of her skin and Emily could tell just how much baby fat Alison had shed after the past few months as she could feel the blonde's toned muscles.

Emily placed one more kiss on the back of Alison's head before quietly getting up to go to the gym in the hotel. She figured while Alison was sleeping she could take the time to get in her daily workout.

Emily slipped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, silently shutting the door. When she walked down the short hall and into the living room she spotted Austin and Cece sitting on the couch talking and eating lunch.

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Austin?"

Austin looked up at Emily and smirked, "how was last night?" Emily smiled and ignored his question, "what are you doing here?"

"I invited him," Cece stated, "well actually he invited himself because he knocked on the door this morning asking if you were still here and with both of our besties being MIA together, we decided we might as well hang out together too."

Emily looked curiously between Cece and Austin and chuckled a laugh, "hm." Austin took another bite out of his sandwich, "what?" Emily shook her head, "nothing." Austin and Emily shared a knowing glance between each other. Emily and Austin could read each other like books, and she knew Austin thought Cece was hot.

Emily started walking again, "I'm going to the gym. I'll be back."

"What about your sleeping beauty?" Cece jokingly questioned. Emily smiled before opening the front door, "she's sleeping, beautifully."

Cece rolled her eyes playfully, "bye, Americano." As Emily heard the door shut, she heard Austin's voice, "why do you call her that?"

#######

Alison woke up to find herself alone in her hotel bedroom. She looked around the room for any sign of Lorenzo. _Good_ , she thought. The blonde rolled over and realized that the shower was running in her bathroom.

 _Oh God, he's in there._

Alison groaned and buried her pillow in her face. She did not feel like being around him. She was actually so sick of him now that it felt like it drove her insane.

The shower water cut off and Alison's body tensed. Just thinking about him coming into the room made her want to run away. Sure, Lorenzo was a nice guy. He was sweet to her, aways a gentlemen, basically did everything that she wanted him to, but Alison wasn't into it anymore.

For a while, Lorenzo was a nice distraction from her ex, but after the first couple of times of not as climaxing sex and typical dates, Alison became bored with Lorenzo. However, her dad loved him. Mr. DiLaurentis enjoyed Lorenzo's sporty, masculinity. Mrs. DiLaurentis on the other hand thought he was a great guy and was very sweet to him, but always asked Alison if she was truly happy or if Lorenzo was just more of a casual fling instead of a real love.

It was almost like Alison's mom _knew_ Alison's feelings and had submerged into her brain. But, Alison would tell empty lies to her mother, saying that she actually did like Lorenzo. Still, Alison could tell her mother wasn't completely buying it. But Mrs. DiLaurentis knew not to question her youngest child too much.

Alison heard the bathroom door open as she rolled over to the other side, hoping that Lorenzo would believe she was still asleep so that he wouldn't bother her.

The blonde sat unbothered for a few seconds as silence filled the room. An amazing scent floated through the air and Alison raised her eyebrow. This wasn't Lorenzo's typical Men's Axe body soap. This scent was… _girly._ Girly and fresh.

The blonde turned over to see the most beautiful sight in front of her. Her blue eyes widened with admiration as they settled on the only person in the world who ever made Alison's heart flutter.

Emily smiled down at Alison, her hair very damp over her almost naked body. Emily was standing in a bikini while rubbing moisturizer on her face, "I would say good morning, but it's after 2PM in the afternoon."

Emily leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alison's lips. The blonde's eyes shut as she felt Emily's soft lips against hers. When Emily pulled back Alison smiled, "you taste like peppermint." Emily returned a bright smile back, "the power of toothpaste."

Alison sat up, it kicking in that Lorenzo was no longer her boyfriend. The memories from last night flooded her thoughts. She broke up with Lorenzo last night. For Emily.

Alison absentmindedly watched Emily get dressed. The blonde had missed this more than see could even imagine. Emily slipped on her jean shorts over her legs and up her thighs, buttoning them smoothly. She grabbed her tank top and slid it over her head, tossing her hair out from under the shirt.

Emily was so perfect that it was almost unreal. Since the night that Alison had officially met Emily, the blonde quickly realized just how gorgeous Emily was and she questioned why Emily wasn't the it girl of Rosewood instead of her.

Emily looked up at Alison and another smile couldn't help but to wipe across of her lips, "when you look at me like that, I don't want to control myself, Ali. You know that."

"Then don't," Alison replied. The blonde got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around of Emily's neck. The blonde whispered against Emily's lips, "don't control yourself with me anymore. I want all of you again. Even the untamed parts. I want every inch of you, physically and mentally."

Emily's heart skipped a beat at Alison's words because Emily knew that Alison meant every single letter. Emily leaned down to Alison's ear, "Ali, I have so much sexual frustration, lust, and love that I want to take out on you for the past seven months. If you don't stop, I will take you back to bed right now and start."

Alison's blue eyes were lusting Emily's desire, "then do it," the blonde mumbled, moving her lips to Emily's earlobe and nibbling at the soft skin.

Emily softly moaned, "Ali.."

Alison knew every single of Emily's weak spots and all she wanted to do was tease and pleasure the brunette for hours with them.

Alison's lips moved down to Emily's neck and Alison could feel Emily's breath hitch. Emily was the overly confident, a very high-known heartbreaker and player, but when Alison was her girlfriend and involved her in her life, Emily was the most loyal and sweetest girl in the entire world. Alison was Emily's kryptonite, and God Alison made Emily weak.

Emily put her hands on Alison's waist and softly pushed her back, "no, baby. Not right now." Alison looked up at Emily with purposely saddened eyes and pouted lips. Emily chuckled a laugh, "don't look at me like that either. You need to go get ready so that we can actually go out and enjoy our spring break."

Alison's fingertips played with the back of Emily's neck, causing Emily to shudder softly underneath Alison's hands, "I would enjoy being in bed with you all day today." Emily's brown eyes darkened with lust at the thought, but before Emily could change her mind, Cece opened the bedroom door and walked in.

Emily jumped and Alison rolled her eyes. "Dammit, Cece," Emily stated, "you still don't knock before entering? I could have had my face buried between Alison's legs."

Alison smirked at the idea, which Emily did not miss. Cece was only dressed in her bathing suit as she flopped down on the bed and shrugged, "it's not like I haven't walked in on it before."

Alison released her arms from around Emily's neck and turned to her best friend, "what are you doing in here? I was just about to drag Emily back to bed for the day." Cece propped up on her elbow, "uh, no you weren't. We're at the biggest spring break spot in the nation. It's a perfect 90 degrees outside. We are all going down to the pool today."

"Why not the beach?" Emily frowned. "It's too crowded at this time. If a certain two people wouldn't have stayed up until dawn this morning and actually got up earlier, than we could have gotten a spot, but it's 2:30. The beach is packed. The pool isn't bad though. It's huge and oceanfront," Cece replied.

Alison walked to her dresser and pulled out a bathing suit while she dropped her shorts. The blonde was facing the dresser, so Cece and Emily couldn't see her front, but they sure saw her naked bare ass.

"Alison!" both girls screeched.

"What? You've both seen my ass. Stop being so dramatic," Alison casually replied.

"Hey guys, are we still—" Austin called out, walking into the room, "OH MY GOD," he boomed, his eyes landing on Alison's naked ass. Austin quickly turning and dashing away from the door, "why didn't you guys warn me?! Holy hell who changes with the door open in front of other people?!"

Alison bellowed a deep laugh and Emily sighed, knowing the view her best friend just got of the girl she was in love with. "Sorry!" Alison yelled out to Austin, her apology filled with laughter. "Jesus Christ," the girls heard Austin comment.

A laugh slipped Emily's lips as well. At least Austin was getting to Alison pretty quickly.

#######

Emily watched as Alison and Cece walked into the pool to cool off from tanning. It was a pretty hot day, but the cool drinks being served and the pool made the hot day seem so much cooler.

Around the pool were other college kids with their groups of friends, drinking, tanning, sitting around and eating, just having a good time while on break.

The pool was huge, not just a normal hotel sized pool. It was probably the entire size of a football field, just not a rectangle. The pool curved and angled creatively with the beautiful oceanfront directly in front of it.

Emily's eyes stayed fixed on Alison as the blonde walked through the pool water with Cece. Alison was like a blonde goddess, and other "So what's the deal with you two?" Austin asked, looking over at the brunette.

Emily shrugged, "I'm not completely sure." Austin took a sip of his water, "what do you want to be with her?" Emily kept her gaze on Alison, never once luring her eyes away from the blonde, "I know I've never stopped wanting her, Aus."

"Well, even I knew that," Austin laughed. Emily smiled, "I really do love her." The brunette's smile faded as her mind clouded over with thoughts, "but it's going to be hard to get back to where we were."

Austin raised his eyebrow, "why do you say that? It's clear that neither one of you stopped loving each other." Emily watched as Alison threw her head back and laughed at something Cece had said to her. Alison's blonde hair fell perfectly down her shoulders and back, blowing softly when the wind would pick up.

Alison wrapped one arm around Cece as she was still laughing. Emily couldn't help but to believe that Alison laughing was one of the most stunning sights to ever exist.

"It hurts to think about her with Lorenzo," Emily admitted. Austin took off his sunglasses, setting them in his lap, "Em, she never loved him."

"But she dated him for six months, and she gave her body to him," Emily softly mumbled, her voice all of a sudden falling weak. Austin sat up straight and his chair and threw his legs over the side to get a direct look at Emily, "hey, stop that. You're over thinking this and looking for facts that aren't there. She dated him to forget about you, Em. She used him for a rebound and it didn't work. The way she looks at you gives _me_ chills, and I'm not even the one getting the glances."

Emily broke her stare from Alison and looked over at Austin, "I just really hate that someone else has touched her bod and been able to show her off as theirs. It sucks." Austin put his hand on Emily's leg, "don't forget that you too hooked up with other people."

Emily sighed, "I know, but it didn't mean anything, I—,"

"Lorenzo didn't mean anything to her, either, Em," Austin cut off.

The dirty blonde smiled at Emily, "stop over analyzing. That girl loves you so much that it's almost like watching a fairytale or a chick-flick watching you two, and trust me, you've made me watch enough chick-flicks. I know one when I see one."

Emily's lips loosened into a smile, "hey, you enjoy those chick-flicks if I do recall."

"Only if it's Nicholas Sparks," Austin replied, half-joking.

Austin took his hand off of Emily's leg when he heard his phone text-tone ring. Emily directed her eyes back to Alison and she felt her stomach drop as she saw a bronzed guy with his hands cupping Alison's face.

Emily nearly knocked over Austin's water bottle on the small table between herself and Austin. Austin looked up from his phone to glance at Emily, "Em, what the hell are you—,"

Austin stopped when he saw Emily's face. He followed Emily's eyes out to the pool.

"Is that.." Austin asked, his voice falling off, not wanting to say the unwanted name.

"Lorenzo," Emily finished.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lorenzo, get off of me," Alison snapped, bring her hands up and pushing Lorenzo's strong body back. Lorenzo stumbled backwards in the shallow water and questioningly looked at Alison, his dark eyes filled with anger, "what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Do you ever go away?," Cece stepped in grabbing Alison, pulling the younger blonde behind of her, "shit, I walk away for twenty seconds and I come back to find Ali in distress."

"She's not in distress," Lorenzo gritted through his teeth, "she's my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend," a voice behind of Alison and Cece called out. Lorenzo whipped his eyes from Cece's to a brunette standing behind of the two blondes. The girl looked very familiar, but Lorenzo couldn't quite put his finger on who the tanned girl was, but she was beautiful.

Lorenzo softened his voice, but kept it stern enough to still sound somewhat threatening, "excuse me?" Alison instantly knew who was coming up behind of her. The blonde turned and took a step out towards Emily, slipping her hand in Emily's tightly.

"She's your ex-girlfriend," Emily stated, her eyes just as dark and angry as Lorenzo's. Lorenzo looked down at Alison and Emily's linked hands and then back to Emily's eyes, "look, sweetheart, it's cute that you think you're protecting your friend, but she is my girlfriend. We've been dating for six months. We're just in a fight right now. So if you would, can you please give us the privacy that we deserve?"

Cece titled her head, "privacy? You're in the middle of a fucking hotel pool surrounded by at least eighty college kids and you want privacy at this very moment?" Lorenzo kept his eyes on Emily, ignoring Cece's rhetorical questions.

"You don't date Ali anymore. You don't have the rights to any privacy with her if she doesn't want it and it's obvious that she doesn't," Emily said. Lorenzo frustratedly opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. He took a breath to calm himself and started back at Alison, "Alison, come on, baby let's go work this out. This is getting a bit out of hand."

Alison could feel Emily's hand gripping hers harder. Alison knew that Emily's jealously was starting to poke through as she felt Emily's hand squeeze hers. Alison's blue eyes pierced into Lorenzo's dark ones, "I broke up with you last night, Lorenzo. We can end on good terms. Don't make it be like this." Lorenzo took a step towards the three girls and Emily's body tensed as she moved to step out in front of Alison.

"You aren't her guard dog, sweetie," Lorenzo barked, "get out of the way."

Emily chuckled a laugh, "you aren't her man, sweetie, so please _go_ away."

Lorenzo glared at Emily, "I've been inside of her plenty of times. I think that makes her my girl."

Emily's jaw clenched at Lorenzo's statement, and though Alison chose the completely wrong time, she couldn't help but to be turned on at the sight. Something about Emily's jawline had _always_ attracted the hell out of Alison.

"I was inside of her way before you even knew her _and_ last night. I guess that makes her my girl now," Emily fired back.

Lorenzo's mouth dropped and he eyes widened, "what the fuck did you just say?" He took another step towards Emily and Alison, "you're a fucking dyke?" Emily just smirked at Lorenzo's anger and she ignored the low blow dyke comment. How mature.

Alison had never seen Lorenzo so angry before. She could see the veins popping out of his head. "You left me for another bitch?" Lorenzo hissed at Alison. Cece stepped between Lorenzo and the two girls, "you need to calm the fuck down. Emily's a hell of a lot better of a partner to her than you are."

"I am so tired of your fucking mouth, bitch," Lorenzo snapped. Lorenzo reached out and shoved Cece with hard force, causing her to lose her balance as fell down backwards in the shallow water landing on her side.

Before Emily and Alison could react, Lorenzo was punched in the jaw, sending him down in the water as well. Alison's mouth fell open as Emily let go of Alison's hand and reached out to the puncher, "Austin?!"

"Don't you ever lay another hand on another girl again, or talk to them that way. What is wrong with you, dude? You're a poor excuse of a guy," Austin spat, looking down at Lorenzo. Lorenzo grabbed his chin and looked up at Austin from the water, "I don't even fucking know you!"

The crowd around the pool had picked up on the activity between the five and had silenced for the most part.

Austin glared at Lorenzo, "and that's a blessing. Don't you ever try to contact these girls again or next time I promise I'll leave you with more than a sore jaw." Austin turned to Cece and leaned down to pick her up. Austin slid his arm around of Cece's waist and helped her stand.

Emily looked at Alison, trying to read her expression, but Alison was just looking down at Lorenzo with wide eyes. Emily felt a sting of…what was that…was it jealously? Emily tugged on Alison's hand, hoping to get her attention, "Ali?"

Alison brought her wide deep blue eyes to Emily. Emily searched for any read in Alison's icy blues but the brunette could only read shock, or maybe it as regret, or maybe it was both. Emily couldn't exactly tell.

Austin looked over at Emily and Alison, "come on, guys. I think we need to leave. Let's go back to the hotel room."

Emily broke her gaze from Alison, deciding that right now wasn't the time or place to question her. The group made their way out of the pool and grabbed their stuff to leave the area.

"Is everyone okay?" Austin asked once they were in the elevator. Cece sighed as she looked at the scrap on her elbow, "look what that douche bag did to me." Austin shook his head with anger, "I wanted to beat the shit out of that guy. Alison, how did you ever date him?"

Alison kept her eyes on the marble floor, "he wasn't like that until now. I never saw that side of him until just then."

The elevator door opened and the group made their way to Alison and Cece's hotel room. Emily followed Alison to her bedroom as Austin helped Cece take care of her slightly bloody elbow. Cece was being completely dramatic about the size of it, but Austin didn't mind. He liked being around Cece.

"You've been acting distant since the incident," Emily finally muttered once the two girls were alone. Alison looked up at Emily for the first time in a few minutes, "I'm sorry." Emily tried to stay calm and not be so quick to jump down Alison's throat, "what's this about?"

"I just can't believe that I dated someone like that and had no idea that he could be that way. Did you see the way he put his hands on Cece? Or how angry he was? He looked like he was about to attack me, and he's big, Em. He's not some high school girl that I'm used to dealing with, he's basically a grown man," Alison said.

Emily could hear the worry in Alison's voice, "are you scared of him?" Alison shook her head, "I'm not scared of anyone, Emily. You know that. I just am so caught off by his character. I didn't think that he would be that way. I thought he loved me."

Emily's lips curved into a frown, "why are you saying that?" Alison titled her head, "what?"

Emily felt herself get more and more upset as the seconds went by. She thought that he loved her? What does that matter now?

"Why do you say it like you're disappointed?" Emily questioned. "I didn't mean it like—," Alison started, but was quickly cut off.

"No," Emily stopped the blonde, "you're upset because he wasn't acting affectionate towards you?" Alison took a step towards Emily, "that's not what I'm saying."

Emily took a step back, "that's exactly what you're saying. You're mad that Lorenzo wasn't being sweet to you. That he was yelling at you instead." Alison took another step towards Emily, "Emily, no. I was upset because I read his character wrong after all of this time. I thought he was a good guy. You know I haven't had any of those in my life before."

Emily grabbed her bag off of Alison's bed, "yeah, well, good luck finding yourself one since that's what you want."

Alison's face jumbled together, "wait, what?!" Emily reached for the front door and Alison grabbed Emily's hand before the brunette could touch the doorknob, "Emily, you need to stop. You are overreacting."

Emily kept her face forward and hard. Alison took her free hand and placed it on Emily's chin, turning it towards her, "look at me." Emily brought her eyes to Alison's, giving in to the blonde's request.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're all I want, Emily Fields?" Alison sternly stated. The blonde grabbed Emily's bag and tossed it back on the bed. Alison wrapped her arms around of Emily's neck, "you are what I want. You. Not Lorenzo, not any other guy. Just you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"I can't help but keep thinking of you as being straight," Emily admitted, "before me there was only guys, and after me you only saw guys. You're not into girl, Ali."

Alison sighed, "Emily, you know that's not fair." Emily shrugged out of Alison's arms, "but it's the truth." Emily walked over to the window and looked out of glass. She watched as the waves crashed onto the shore with ease and how there were happy college kids spread across of the beach in big packs.

"You might be the only girl I've ever looked at this way, but you are the only person I've ever felt this way towards, Emily," Alison commented. Emily turned back towards Alison, "how do I know that you're not just going to leave me again because you're scared to tell your parents about us?"

Alison walked towards Emily and cupped the brunette's strong structured face. Emily was insanely breathtaking. "You're just going to have to trust me the way you used to," Alison mumbled.

"Look where that got me last time," Emily rudely replied. Alison let go of Emily's face and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the bathroom. Emily raised an eyebrow as Alison dragged her along, "where are we going?"

"To quickly shower first and then take a bath," Alison replied, "we're spending the rest of the day alone together. Just me and you."

Emily couldn't help but to feel her heart flutter at spending the rest of the night alone with Alison, but the brunette was still as extremely stubborn as she was before she and Alison had broken up.

"Why are we showering first? That's stupid," Emily faked a groan because she already knew the answer and knew that the idea wasn't stupid. Alison ignored Emily's tone as she lead them into the washroom, "because we need to wash off first so we don't sit in dirty bath water," she simply replied.

Alison let go of Emily's hand as she started the shower. The shower was truly a five-star hotel's shower. It was rather large with plenty of walking room and had two shower heads that had water hitting from two different directions making the water cross each other when both were turned on.

Alison slipped off her tank stop and shorts as Emily just watched. The blonde threw a playful smile at Emily, "oh come on, you're not going to stay mad the rest of the day, are you?"

Emily crossed her arms, trying not to give in to the blonde. Alison kept her smile on her face, "suit yourself." The blonde turned around to the shower leaving her back facing Emily. She pulled at the string in her bathing suit top and the top fell off of her body and onto the floor.

Emily's mouth watered at the sight in front of her. Alison reached down and pushed her bottoms off, kicking them to the side of her to lay with her top. Emily's eyes raked over Alison's naked back side hungrily. The brunette's mouth parted with desire. Alison was unbelievably flawless.

Alison looked over her shoulder innocently, "you can join me if you feel like it." Alison stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind of her. Emily could barely make out Alison's figure as she was hidden in the steamy fog trapped inside of the shower.

The brunette probably ranked in the top ten of the world's most stubborn people, but right now she was quickly becoming weak as the very fresh memory of a naked Alison DiLaurentis was clear in her head and only a few feet away from her.

 _Fuck it._ Emily stripped herself of her clothes and opened the door of the shower, stepping in. When the door shut behind of her, she was pressed into one of the tile walls of the shower. Alison had her hands on Emily's waist as she brought her lips crashing into the brunette's.

Emily instantly closed her eyes and allowed Alison to lead the hot kiss. Emily could feel Alison's naked body pressed against hers as the water from the shower hit across of their bodies. The brunette had started to become wet in more places than just on the surface.

The two girls lips moved fast against each other desperately, neither girl stopping to break for air. Emily felt her body vibrating just from the rush of kissing Alison like this.

Alison felt Emily's hands grip her face as Emily turned the two so now Alison was pinned against the wall. Emily placed her arms around Alison's body, pressing her hands against the wall.

Alison's tongue brushed against Emily's lips, asking for permission to enter, which Emily quickly granted. Emily's tongue danced along Alison's, tasting the inside of the blonde's mouth. Emily slipped a low moan and Alison bit down onto Emily's bottom lip, sucking on it a second or two just before letting it go.

Alison pulled back from the kiss and leaned against the wall, opening her eyes to look at the tan girl standing in front of her. Emily's brown eyes fluttered open as they relaxed softly in Alison's.

The two girls caught their breath from the heated kiss. Alison ran her fingers along Emily's naked frame, "I love you." Emily leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Alison's nose, "I love you, too."

Emily reached behind of her and grabbed Alison's soap, pumping the liquid out of the bottle and into her hands. The brunette lathered the soap causing it to bubble a bit, and she reached for Alison's arms, rubbing into the skin.

Alison closed her eyes and a smile wiped across of her lips as Emily massaged her skin lightly while washing her, "that feels so good, Em."

Emily washed Alison's body while Alison washed her own hair, and once Alison was clean she retuned the favor for Emily, washing the brunette down with soap and her hands.

When the two finished washing, they made their way back to Alison's bedroom to change into comfy clothes. They had decided not to go out tonight, they just wanted to spend time alone together without anyone else around to bother them.

"I thought you wanted to take a bath after the shower?" Emily asked, remembering Alison's reasoning for showering in the first place. Alison smiled, "I just wanted an excuse to drag you into the shower with me."

Emily fell back down onto the bed, "you don't need a reason to drag me into the shower with you, Ali." Alison finished towel drying and brushing her hair and cuddled up to Emily on the bed, "I do when you're being a little puss pants at me."

Emily playfully rolled her eyes, "whatever. I had my reasons." Alison pressed a kiss into Emily's neck, "mm, but you didn't." Emily smiled at the feel of Alison's lips brushing against her neck. The blonde softly swirled her tongue against the skin, making Emily's body react just how Alison wanted it to.

The brunette squirmed under Alison's wet kisses, her body tingling. Emily placed her hands on Alison's sides, "Ali.."

The blonde straddled Emily's lap, never taking her lips off of Emily's neck. Emily closed her eyes as Alison softly grinded down against Emily's lap. Emily's fingers trailed to Alison's thighs, but she stopped when she heard a scream.

Alison lifted her head from Emily's neck, listening for the sound again. The scream came again, but this time it was more of a…. _moan_?

Alison looked down at Emily curiously who was looking back up at her, "what the hell was—"

"Is that what I think it is?" Emily said at the same time.

"Austin! Oh God! Austin! Mmmmm, yeah, Austin!"

Alison's eyes widened, "oh my fucking God."

Emily burst out into laughter as the two girls realized what was going on. Austin and Cece were having sex.

The girls heard Cece moan again and Alison buried her head in Emily's neck, "oh my God, I cannot listen to this right now." Another laugh escaped Emily's lips as she smirked, proud of her best friend. Cece was hot and Emily definitely approved.

Alison groaned as another whimper came from Cece's mouth, "seriously?! They're that loud?!" Emily tucked a blonde strand of Alison's hair back behind of her ear, "you're that loud sometimes too, princess."

Alison slapped Emily's hand away, "I am not!"

Emily smirked, "maybe not with Lorenzo, but you were with me."

Alison rotated her hips against Emily's lap, making the brunette glare lustfully at the blonde. Now it was Alison who was smirking, "sorry, I guess I forgot from not having all of you in so long." The vibe in the room had quickly changed from playful to devilishly sexual.

Alison leaned down to Emily's ear, "did you make every girl you slept with moan like me?" Emily gripped Alison's thighs, "no other girl's moans were even near as sexy as yours." Alison nibbled at Emily's ear, "so you never liked sex with another girl more than me?"

"No," Emily honestly answered, her voice unsteady from Alison's kisses on her tender places. Alison's fingertips trailed to Emily's waistband on her sweatpants and the blonde dipped a hand in them, "did any other girl make you feel as good as I did?"

Emily swallowed as she felt Alison's warm breath tickling her ear, "no." The blonde's fingers traced the outside of Emily's underwear, making Emily flex her hips underneath Alison.

"Don't lie to me," Alison said half stern, half whisper. Emily's fingers pressed harder into Alison's thigh, "I'm not."

Alison slid one finger in Emily's underwear and down to Emily's heat. The brunette already ready from Alison's kisses and warm breath. Alison's finger guided along Emily's folds and came back up to her clit, rolling against the bud.

Emily moaned softly, feeling Alison on her for the first time in months. Alison lifted her head and pressed her lips against Emily's again, unable to hold back any longer.

Alison rolled her finger against Emily's bud, working on her clit. "Ali, baby," Emily moaned against Alison's lips. Alison used the opportunity to pull her lips from Emily's. Alison reached down with one hand and pulled Emily's pants and underwear off completely, tossing them off of the bed.

Alison brought her lips back and dropped them onto Emily's neck. Emily brought her hand to Alison's hair, gripping the blonde strands and opening her legs wider for Alison's access.

Alison dipped her finger back low in Emily's folds, and entered Emily, making the brunette gasp a moan, "oh God, Ali."

The blonde pumped a finger into Emily, quickly adding another. Emily gripped Alison's hair tighter as the feeling between her legs intensified. Alison pumped harder, making Emily's breathing uneven.

Alison lifted her head from Emily's neck to look down at the brunette's blushed face. Emily wrapped her arms around of Alison's neck, closing her eyes tight while Alison worked inside of her.

Alison brought her lips to Emily's ear, "you're so beautiful when you're falling apart underneath me." Emily moaned in response, unable to reply to Alison in audible words.

Alison sped her pace in Emily, pumping harder and faster into the brunette. "Alison, baby, please," Emily choked.

"Please what, Em?" Alison asked, already knowing the answer. Alison loved being in control and even though she and Emily had a power struggle over who was the dominant one in the relationship, when Alison acted this way, Emily couldn't help but to cave and let her blonde beauty win.

Emily flexed her hips to feel all of Alison inside of her, allowing Alison to go deeper. Emily moaned out before answering, "please make me.." Emily moaned again, not completing the sentence.

Alison pumped her fingers harder, seeing Emily's body tighten, "make you what?" Emily groaned, "dammit…Ali….y-you know what I-I….mean," Emily managed to say between moans.

"I want to hear you say it," Alison replied, her blue eyes locked on Emily. Emily's legs started to tighten and her breathing became even more uneasy. "Make me come, Alison," Emily begged, feeling Alison's fingers thrusting in and out of her at a face pace rhythm that made her entire body shake.

Alison nearly climaxed herself when she heard the words desperately come from Emily's lips. The blonde kept her pace, feeling Emily's walls tightening around of her fingers. "Ali, fuck," Emily moaned breathlessly.

Just as Emily was about to roll over in pleasure, Alison pulled out of Emily and the brunette's eyes flew open, her face fluttered with pink dashed cheeks, "Alison?!"

The blonde had a very smug smirk on her face, "payback is a bitch, huh?"

Emily groaned in frustration, remembering when she didn't let Alison come last night. Alison proudly smiled as she laid back against the bed.

Emily let out a round of curse words, frustrated from not getting the release she desperately needed in between her legs. Alison laughed as she saw how hot and bothered she had left Emily.

Maybe this will teach the beautiful brunette to never tease the queen-bee blonde ever again.

#######

 **Just another reminder, my time is about to be cut EXTREMELY down starting tomorrow.**

 **I truly do enjoy writing for you guys and writing with Emison, but the life of a female college student athlete is about to start for me again and well...that speaks for itself enough with what I'm about to be doing with most of my time..**

 **I promise I will do everything I can to update as much as I can because I honestly do enjoy it. I hope everyone does understand.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing/favoriting/following...I always say it, but you guys are seriously so awesome and sweet! It absolutely makes my day to read your words and reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Alison and Emily had spent the remainder of the night tossed around in Alison's hotel bed barely clothed. After Alison had teased Emily, the girls ordered room service dinner. Neither girl felt like getting dressed to go out or bothering to ask their best friend's, who had become involved together, if they wanted to grab dinner.

The two spent a few hours talking about the events that the other had missed or things that had changed within the last seven months since their break up, which some things really had changed.

Alison had thrown herself into the world of fitness and health. Her main reason? She wanted her status and reputation to stay climaxed as she entered college. It was a bit egotistical, but that was just a part of the Alison DiLaurentis personality that everyone knew and loved…or hated.

After weeks of debating on going to the University of Southern California or Hollis College, the blonde decided to stay in Rosewood. Her break up with Emily was still very fresh and with USC and UCLA being in the same city, Alison couldn't bring herself to follow her ex-girlfriend, especially when Emily wasn't returning any of Alison's texts, calls, or not answering the door when Alison tried to visit her before she flew out to Los Angeles.

So what the blonde decided was to spend the first year in Rosewood to get her general education courses out of the way. It was only two weeks into the school year when she ran into Lorenzo at the coffee shop on campus, and well, that's how that relationship started.

Alison's dad became suspicious over Emily and Alison's relationship at one point. One evening as Mr. DiLaurentis was coming in from work, he had noticed Emily's hand lingering a bit too low on Alison's back just a bit too long along with Alison burying her face in Emily's neck, as he caught a glimpse of the embrace.

When Emily had left that night after dinner, Mr. DiLaurentis asked Alison if Emily was "still in the into girls phase" and Alison quickly defended her secret girlfriend. Emily and Alison weren't a secret to their high school or peers, but Alison hadn't told her parents about their precious, perfect daughter dating a girl.

With Mr. DiLaurentis closely watching the two girls and questioning Alison every other day, the tension drove Emily and Alison to an end and Alison knew that she had a reputation to uphold, especially with her parents. So the blonde used her friend Noel Kahn to act as her love interest, hoping that bringing a guy around would make her dad shut up, and it did.

With Emily leaving her and Noel moving away to college, Alison wasn't exactly looking for another real, or fake, love interest, but when she met Lorenzo she decided that it probably was best to try to move on and forget about the brunette who broke her heart.

Lorenzo was a hit with Mr. DiLaurentis, who claimed Lorenzo was a "man's man," whatever that is. Alison didn't care, she was just happy that Lorenzo was pleasing her dad's desires for her.

Alison had known that she wanted to move out of Rosewood for her sophomore year of college, and her first choice was still USC. The blonde had truly wanted to go in the entertainment business as an actress, and with going to school and living in Los Angeles, that would be the perfect situation for her to achieve her dreams.

But there was a problem. Alison didn't have any experience in the career field and she had only heard very negative responses. She researched almost every single day, looking up videos, blogs, and interviews of actresses or models who moved out to Los Angeles to make it big and all she seemed to come across were people saying how challenging it was to land gigs or how high the pressure of staying flawless was.

Alison had a very high confidence level and she _knew_ how flawless she was, but the thought of being rejected by professionals just didn't settle well with the blonde.

Emily on the other hand had been experiencing very fine praise from professionals in her collegiate career. Swimming had always come easy to the brunette and it was definitely showing at UCLA.

Alison had missed Emily's first meet, that she won on varsity as a freshman. Emily broke a UCLA record in one of her meets, beating the fastest time in women's swim history.

Emily told Alison stories about her teammates, road trips, meets, practices, wild parties thrown by the fraternities on campus, quirks about UCLA, and how she has even ran into a few celebrities on the streets of Los Angeles leaving restaurants or in nightclubs.

Alison loved hearing about how happy being away from Rosewood had made Emily, but she couldn't help but to feel a small stab of jealously because of just how happy Emily seemed to be without her. And the fact that Alison had missed so much of Emily's first experiences in college made Alison even more upset, but Alison knew it was mainly her own fault.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Emily asked, looking at the frowning beautiful blonde laying beside of her. Alison shook her head, "it's nothing."

Emily brought her hand to softly stroke Alison's cheek, "it doesn't seem like nothing." Alison forced a fake smile in attempt to prove her point, which she was miserably failing at. Emily's frown matched Alison's, "Ali?"

Alison sat up straight and broke her gaze from Emily and ran her fingers through her straightened blonde hair, "I just hate that I missed so many important events." The brunette scooted closer to Alison on the bed, "you didn't miss anything that important."

Alison shot Emily a look and Emily backtracked, "okay, well maybe just a little, but it's not like we can go back and change that. I missed a lot in your life, too."

Alison sighed, "like what? Me trying the new iced coffee in The Brew?"

Emily's lips curved in a small smile, "no. Like me missing your excitement on the first day of class, or how you probably complained about a professor because she's ancient and slow and way too strict. Or my least favorite, me missing your health kick which I tried six months to get you to go to the gym with me but you refused." Emily softly poked Alison's body contentiously, trying to get at least a smile out of the blonde.

A tiny laugh slipped Alison's lips as she grabbed Emily's hands, stopping the tanned girl from poking her. Alison brought her blue eyes back to Emily and Emily could see the relaxation start to settle back in them, "I don't want to miss anymore than I already have."

Emily brought Alison's hand up to her lips to greet the blonde's soft hands with soft kisses, "then don't." Alison intertwined her fingers with Emily's and pulled them back down in her lap, "you make it seem so easy."

Emily leaned against the bed's headboard and sat up, pulling Alison to her. Alison allowed Emily to pull her into Emily's lap.

Alison laid against Emily and rested her head in Emily's neck. "It's not going to be completely easy, Ali, I'd be lying if I said it was. We have so much to work through, but I want to do that because I want you."

Emily softly brushed her fingers up and down Alison's back as she was speaking. "Where do we start?" Alison asked. Emily idly pressed kisses onto Alison's hair, "we have to start by forgiving each other for the past."

"I think you mean more of you forgiving me," Alison mumbled. Emily sighed in defeat, "you're right, I do," the brunette admitted, "I'm just scared." Alison's frown from a few minutes ago reappeared on her face, "scared? Of what?"

Emily kept her fingertips roaming Alison's soft skin, "you aren't gay, Ali." Alison leaned away from Emily's hold and sat up straight, making sure that she could make eye contact with the brunette, "it's only you that I want, Emily. That's not fair to say to me."

Emily tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, "but you've ran to guys every time that we've had issues. What if you come across a guy that you're attracted to when we're together again?"

"I probably will," Alison started. The blonde could see pain instantly flash in Emily's chocolate brown eyes which quickly looked away from Alison. Alison gently grabbed Emily's chin to force the brunette to look at her. "But that's how it is, Emily. I'm probably going to see a guy and be like, damn, he's hot, but then you know what I'm going to do? Look at you and know that he could never touch the beauty that you hold. No one could ever be you."

Alison allowed her thumb to run over Emily's jawbone, "you too will look at other girls. You're going to look at some stupid girl and probably drool all over yourself, and I can only hope that not matter how attractive another girl is to you, that it will always be only me."

Emily took in all of Alison's words, now understanding where the blonde was coming from. "Don't be scared of me because I love you so much. I made a mistake not telling my parents the truth about you and making you feel like you weren't worth that. I am so sorry, Em," Alison finished.

Emily could see the serenity that flooded Alison's crystal blue eyes. For months all Emily had wanted was to have Alison back in her arms and that's exactly where Alison was now.

Emily nodded, "I forgive you." Alison leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Emily's lips. When Alison pulled apart from the brunette, the brunette pulled the blonde back against her body, needing more.

Alison shifted to straddle Emily's lap and wrapped her arm around Emily's neck. Emily smiled and brought her hands to Alison's waist, "I can't believe that I ran into you here. That we planned to come to the same city, in the same hotel, at the same time."

Alison leaned in closer to Emily, "everything happens for a reason." The blonde pressed her lips against Emily's cheek, "I love you, Emily. I never stopped." The brunette tightened her grip on Alison's waist, "I love you, too."

Alison filled up the space between the two and melted her lips onto Emily's with just enough force that it was strong, but not too dominating. Alison pulled her hands up to Emily's hair, gripping the dark strands in-between her fingers.

Emily somehow managed to pull Alison closer to her body and the two fell back against the bed, Alison falling on top of Emily. Neither of the two girls stopped their motion, but stayed formed together with their lips only slightly breaking for air.

Emily's fingertips reached for the end of Alison's t-shirt and began to lift it up, tugging it over Alison's head. The kiss broke for a second as Alison allowed Emily to strip of her of her shirt. Alison's eyes fluttered open as blue met brown.

A soft smile wiped across of Emily's lips as Emily's eyes observed the topless blonde on top of her, "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Alison leaned back down and rejoined her lips back to Emily's. Emily reached around of Alison and unhooked her bra, tossing the cloth down over the edge of the bed. Emily's fingernails softly scratched down Alison's back, making the blonde tremble on top of her.

Emily's hand stopped at Alison's waist band of her shorts. The brunette gripped Alison's waist with one arm and flipped the two with the other. Emily leaned over Alison and brought both of her hands down to Alison's shorts, pulling them down her legs and off of the bed.

The two girls never once broke their kiss, they didn't dare to. Alison pulled at Emily's t-shirt, taking it off the exact some way that Emily had just done a few minutes ago.

Once Emily's shirt was on the floor, her bra quickly joined the cloth. Emily reached down and gripped Alison's thighs, spreading them open to slide in-between of them. The brunette gently latched her hands to Alison's underwear, sliding them down her legs and off of her body.

Emily broke the kiss to take in her view once again. A bright red danced among Alison's cheeks as Emily examined her like an art piece on a wall.

"I'm in love with the most flawless girl in the world," Emily whispered, her fingertips roaming Alison's naked body. Alison reached forward to trace Emily's bottom lip with her finger, "how can someone make me feel the way you do?"

Emily leaned back down to Alison's body and pressed long, soft kisses against her warm skin, going down lower and lower on Alison's body after each kiss. Breathless moans escaped Alison's lips each time Emily would bring hers to Alison's body.

Emily went as low as she could until she reached between Alison's legs.

Alison could feel herself throbbing at her eagerness. The blonde had been craving Emily's tongue on her for over half a year.

"I'm going to make love to you, Alison," Emily mumbled, just before pressing a teasing but pleasurable kiss onto Alison's clit.

The blonde moaned, "Emily, please."

Emily settled between Alison's legs and wrapped her arms around the blonde's thighs. When she got in her position she looked up at Alison's eyes, "I love you."

Alison brought her hand to Emily's hair, looking down at the beautiful girl between her legs with so much love that it was undeniable, "I love you."

Alison closed her eyes and moaned as for the first time in seven months, she felt Emily's warm tongue dance on her clit.

 **#######**

 **I am SO sorry that it's taken me forever to update. Like I said I am in school and in season for my sport so my time is SO taken. Thank you to everyone who is STILL reading/reviewing/favoriting/following ANY of my stories.**

 **You guys are more than amazing and I can't thank you enough!**

 **And a huge thank you to everyone who told me that they understand how busy I am so I lag in updating. It means a lot that you were so sweet about it.**

 **I already have a new story idea, but I might want to finish this and** ** _More Than Friends_** **first, haha.**

 **Thank you again! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Three years later..**

Emily leaned back against the wall, her eyes roaming the party in front of her. It was a rather large event. Hundreds of people had to be at this party. When the Pi Kappa Alpha fraternity on campus decides to throw parties, everyone who is anyone shows up.

Noticeable players from almost each sport on campus made their way to the party tonight. Emily herself, was one of those players. The brunette was now the number one swimmer in the entire nation for division one women's swimming. She had worked her ass off.

There were professional scouts watching each of Emily's meets, and last summer Emily was invited to represent Team USA on the women's national swim team, which she obviously took the offer. The brunette helped to led team USA to a victory over Germany in the finals.

Emily was a legend known around UCLA, and no matter where she went, people stared. But the brunette was now used to it. Emily didn't necessarily care for the spotlight, but she knew that where there was talent, there was attention.

"Emily? Fields?" a girl said, breaking Emily's glances out from the crowd to look down at the girl standing in front of her. Emily snapped her brown eyes to meet a pair of hazel eyes looking back at her, "hi, yes, that's me."

The girl stuck her hand out to introduce herself, her slick black hair moving perfectly behind of her, "I'm Lauren. I'm a huge fan. I've watched you swim multiple times over the past year, but never have actually seen you up close."

Emily took Lauren's hand in hers, "it's nice to meet you. Thank you so much. What year are you?" Lauren lips creeped upwards, "I'm a junior. Studying mass communications." Emily nodded, "so maybe you'll cover one of my meets one day?"

Lauren's eyes playfully shined, "maybe so."

Emily felt an arm loop around her waist, followed by a scent she could never get tired of. Emily dropped Lauren's hand and turned her head to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes that made her weak in the knees.

"Hi, baby," Alison purred, pressing her lips to Emily's cheek for a quick kiss, "did you miss me?" Before Emily could answer, Alison turned her glare to Lauren. A wicked smile danced at the corners of Alison's mouth, "and you are?"

Lauren cleared her throat and repositioned herself, "Lauren, I'm a junior." Alison titled her head, examining the dark haired girl, "I'm Alison, Emily's girlfriend." Emily ran her hand through Alison's hair, hoping the blonde would calm down before she released wrath at Lauren, "Lauren was talking to me about swimming."

Alison posed a plastic smile, "was she now?" Emily nodded, "mhm, she was just telling me how she supports me." Emily tried to keep her voice positive to give Alison a silent clue to be nice to this girl. Emily knew her girlfriend, and when Alison thought another girl was making her move on the brunette, it wasn't exactly a pretty sight to see.

"I'm sure she does," Alison stated. Lauren awkwardly shifted, bringing her eyes away from Alison. The blonde had always had this power. She could make any girl insecure with just the flash of a smile and a daring look from her blue eyes.

Alison was easy to be imitated by. The girl was flawless and somehow managed to get more and more beautiful the older she had gotten. "It was nice to meet you," Emily said after a moment of silence, hoping to break away from this extremely awkward moment.

Lauren shot Emily a quick smile, "likewise." The junior turned on her heel and walked away from the couple as fast as she could, never turning back.

Alison turned to give her girlfriend a pointed look, causing Emily to raise her hand up in defense, "what?" Alison cocked her head to the side, "she obviously was more into swimming in you stead of watching you swim."

Emily shook her head, "you think that about every girl that talks to me." Alison raised her eyebrow, "maybe because it's true. I should transfer here, there's no telling how many girls hit on you daily and I have no idea about. I was lucky to catch that one, it's not like you would have told me about it."

Emily dropped her hand to Alison's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her, "because there was nothing to tell, baby. I'm yours. You are the most flawless woman in the world, why would I dare even think about cheating on you?"

Alison brought her hand to cup Emily's face, "I just hate that girls throw themselves at you because they know you're gay. It's so annoying. I wish I could tattoo my name on your forehead."

Emily chuckled a soft laugh as she pulled Alison a bit closer, "a tattoo? Really?" Alison nodded, "that's permanent." Emily smiled before leaning in to kiss Alison's lips, "you have me permanently, Ali. I love you."

The blonde closed her eyes as her heart fluttered at Emily's words. Alison knew that Emily would faithful and would forever be, it was just so hard sometimes knowing that there are hundreds of girls on campus who wanted to rip Emily's clothes off, gay _and_ straight girls.

Alison pulled back from the kiss, running her hand lightly through Emily's hair, "I love you, too."

"Besides, you practically do go here. You only go to school less than fifteen miles away. USC is right around the corner, and we live together," Emily stated, "the real problem is all of the guys who can't stop obsessing over you at USC, especially now that you've started your acting career," Emily commented, rolling her eyes.

Alison dropped her hand to intertwine Emily's with her own, "speaking of our apartment, can we head back there?" A playful smirk wiped across of Alison's heart-shaped pink lips. Emily raised her dark eyebrow at the blonde, knowing exactly where she was heading with her question.

"We have all weekend to be tangled up together. I don't have practice and you don't have any call times," Emily replied, pressing her lips to the top of Alison's head. Alison pressed her body closer to Emily, leaning up to whisper in the brunette's ear, "but we can go ahead and get a head start now."

Emily glanced down to see a pair of flirtatious blue eyes staring up at her. All Emily truly wanted to do was drag her girlfriend home and defile her in more ways than one, but it was only twenty minutes ago when they arrived at the party, and Emily was close friend's with one of my Pike's who was hosting the event. The brunette's lips curved into a soft smirk, "Alison, be patient."

"But baby," Alison groaned, pressing her lips on Emily's earlobe. Emily's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Alison's warm breath dancing on her skin.

"Less than an hour into the party and you're already trying to get in your girlfriend's pants, Ali?"

Alison pulled her lips off of Emily's ear, a smile wiping across of her face as she turned around to face the voice who called her out. Emily's eyes opened to find her best friend since freshman year.

"Austin, what do you want? Can I publicly kiss my girlfriend without being interrupted?" Alison cooed, a playful tease laced in her voice. Austin titled his head at Alison, "kiss or fuck?"

Alison's blue eyes rolled, "whatever, you're just jealous." Austin chuckled and took a sip of his beer, "or I know how much you love to strip Emily down whenever you get the slightest chance to do so."

Alison shrugged and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, "I sure do." Emily smiled and threw her arm around Alison's shoulder, "how's the girl hunt going?"

"Better if you were still my wing-woman. Ryan sucks. He picks all of the girls who end up turning out crazy," Austin replied. Alison laughed, "Austin, you're a stud. What girl isn't going to obsess over you?"

And Alison was right. Austin was such a beautiful young man. He had always been flawless, but each year as he got older, his features sharpened and his muscles tightened, turning him from a hot boy-ish underclassman, to a beautiful, flawless senior.

Austin ran his hair through his dirty blonde hair, that was no longer shaggy and brushed over his face, but more cut to his head and tussled upward, "I haven't had a girlfriend since my sophomore year, come on, Ali. Hook me up with one of your sorority girls."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, "sorority girl? I always saw you with an athletic type of girl. Someone who's sporty."

"That was your type too, but.." Austin joked, looking at Alison. Alison snarled, " _I_ am her type." Emily slipped a soft laugh, "that doesn't count. I met Alison before she joined ADPi."

"Well your friends are babes, Ali. Help me out," Austin begged, flashing his hazel puppy-like eyes at the blonde. Alison waved her hand at Austin, "fine, fine. I'll hook you up if you go away and allow me to go back to marking my territory on my girlfriend."

"Promise?" Austin replied, holding his pinky out. Alison chuckled and reached out to wrap her pinky round Austin's, "promise."

Austin took another sip of is beer before turning and disappearing through the crowd of college students, "goodnight, ladies. I'll text you tomorrow, Em. Love you."

"Love you!" Emily shouted back. Alison turned back to her girlfriend, "you better be lucky that I understand your and Austin's very loving friendship." Emily ran her hand through Alison's blonde hair, "he's like the brother I never had, and you know he loves you just as much as he loves me."

Alison smiled, "I know, he's a good guy. I've grown to love him just as much as I love Jason. But right now, I'm not thinking about loving anyone but you."

Emily felt Alison's hands under her shirt, her fingertips running along her stomach. "Take me back to our apartment, baby," Alison purred in Emily's ear. Emily finally gave in to Alison's wishes. No matter how much Emily had tried to stay strong over the past few years, she always caved to the blonde, no matter what the case.

Emily took Alison's hand in hers, directing them out of the Pike house.

#######

"Alison," Emily moaned, her breath staggering as the blonde's fingers were buried between Emily's legs. Emily wrapped her arms around of the blonde's neck, who was hovering over her "What is it, baby?" Alison mummered into Emily's neck, sorting kissing the skin.

Another moan escaped Emily's lips as the blonde's thumb rolled her clit, making Emily's body jump. Alison loved watching her girlfriend fall apart underneath her. Typically it was Emily who had loved having the control in the bedroom, but as Alison quickly became more experienced with Emily's body, the blonde started to love making her overly confident girlfriend weak.

Emily and Alison were one hell of a couple. Both girls were strong headed, confident, and people were so drawn to them individually. So many people wanted each girl. It never failed that guys chased after Alison and girls were obsessed with Emily.

When Alison had moved to Los Angeles to transfer to USC in the summer after their freshman year, it had taken both the girls a couple of months to get used to all of the attention that each of them received from other people. Jealously arguments frequently occurred for a while, but after one argument that lead to a very heated and aggressive sexual encounter, the two realized that it didn't matter who lusted after them, they had only wanted each other.

But sometimes Alison still got a little over protective. What can she say? The queen bee was protective over what was hers.

"Ali," Emily moaned, breathing into the air. Alison worked her fingers in her trembling girlfriend. "Fuck all of girls that want you. You are mine," Alison whispered in Emily's ear. Emily could only feel herself get more turned on as Alison claimed her. She couldn't help but to find it extremely hot when the blonde got territorial over her.

Emily knew she was close, Alison knew all of the right spots with the brunette. "Every inch of you," Alison started, kissing up Emily's neck and speaking between kisses, "mine."

Alison could feel Emily tightening around of fingers as the brunette's grip tightened in her blonde hair. Alison's name was all that Emily could manage to speak, calling her name out over and over again.

"I love you, Em," Alison whispered just before kissing Emily's lips, "come for me, baby."

That did it. Emily lost herself under Alison's touch, her hips rising and falling in an unpatterned beat. Emily buried her face in Alison's neck, almost shouting the blonde's name repetitively until the brunette started to come down from her high.

"Alison," Emily panted, bringing the blonde's face to hers, pouring a desperate kiss into her mouth. Alison smiled, never pulling herself out of Emily, "what, baby?"

Emily stared into Alison's eyes, knowing this girl had so much power over her and that she always would. Emily loved Alison more than anything in this world.

"I love you," Emily replied, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind Alison's ear. The blonde leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's nose, "I love you."


End file.
